Nouvelles
by Louange
Summary: Voici toute une série de OS sur le groupe Arc en Ciel mettant en avant le paring Haitsu.
1. Patinoire

Avant toute chose, je veux remercier ma bêta lectrice du fond du cœur pour son travail de correction et ses commentaires.

Lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS, je suis partie de l'idée que ça allait être un non happy end. Je voulais montrer que le bonheur était à la porté de tous, mais que pour l'obtenir, il fallait du courage et du culot mais qu'il était très facile de passer à coté. J'espère que cela est bien retranscrit dans cet OS.

Je vous dis bon plongeons dans l'univers de l'Arc en Ciel.

Patinoire.

Je fixais mon portable en soupirant. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allions avancer. Fichu climatiseur. Il ne pouvait pas tomber en panne un autre jour ! En râlant dans ma barbe, je me dirige vers le studio dont le vrombissement du frigidaire et des ventilateurs me parvienne aux oreilles grâce à la porte ouverte. Avec un sourire, je m'appuie contre le cadrant de la porte en regardant mon ami d'enfance et Yukki affalés dans le canapé, tandis que mon ange était assis par terre la tête appuyé contre le canapé, appréciant l'air froid surgissant des ventilateurs placé en face d'eux.

Mon ange. Je me demande depuis quand je t'appelle comme cela, en secret ? Depuis quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Surement depuis la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, mais j'avais trop peur pour l'admettre. J'ai préféré jouer la carte du meilleur ami plutôt que m'avouer, et t'avouer, mes sentiments à ton égard. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu es marié et moi condamné à jouer un rôle qui me tue à petit feu. Sais-tu à quel point cela me blesse de te voir embrasser Megumi, de l'enlacer ? Sais-tu à quel point je crève de jalousie envers elle ? Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en reste. Je saute sur n'importe quelle occasion pour te toucher, te dorloter, te regarder, te consoler, t'avoir à mes cotés à défaut de pouvoir te garder indéfiniment.

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ton visage au trait si fin. La tête penchée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, le visage offert à la caresse de l'air dans une posture si innocente que c'en est érotique. Me sentant rougir comme une lycéenne prise en faute, j'arrête mon introspection pour poser mon regard sur le mur d'en face. Toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.

-Vous êtes en plein courant d'air. Dis-je plus pour annoncer ma présence que par simple constatation.

-Quel courant d'air ? Demanda le chanteur sans bouger de position.

-Dès que tu sentiras de l'air, fait moi signe. Rétorqua le guitariste en somnolant.

-Il parait que c'est la journée la plus chaude aujourd'hui. Informa Yukki en se redressant. Il doit faire environ 33 degrés à l'ombre, enfin, d'après la météo. Normalement, demain il ferra moins chaud.

-Et il a fallut que le climatiseur tombe en panne aujourd'hui. Soupira Hyde en me regardant. Au faite, quand le réparateur va-t-il venir ?

-Pas avant demain. Répondis-je abattu sachant qu'il est impossible de travailler dans cette chaleur et que tu rentras chez toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se faire une sortie ? Proposa Ken parfaitement réveillé. Au lieu de se tourner les pouces dans cette fournaise ou de rentrer chez nous, autant en profiter.

Si j'ignorais que Ken n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations sentimentales, je l'aurai embrassé sur le champ.

-Pour une fois qu'il propose quelque chose d'intéressant, faisons ça. Déclara Hyde ce qui lui rapporta une claque derrière la tête de la part du guitariste. Espèce de grosse brute, ça fait mal !

-Rho… Arrête, je n'ai pas frappé fort.

-Tu ne sens pas ta force.

-Petite nature va !

-Et on irait où ? Questionnai-je pour les faires taire. Au parc ?

-Encore ? S'exclama Ken. J'envisageai plutôt un truc inhabituel, comme un bowling par exemple.

-On en a fait un, il n'y a pas longtemps. Lui rappelai-je en lui souriant moqueusement. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as perdu la-men-ta-ble-ment.

-Hum. Renchérit Hyde. Et tu as été imbuvable tout le reste de la soirée. D'ailleurs, je ne te savais pas si mauvais perdant.

-Si tu as proposé le bowling de manière aussi désinvolte, c'est que tu voulais avoir ta revanche, tu n'es pas de mon avis Doiha-chan ?

-Oh que oui Tet-chan. Après tout, moi aussi j'aurai honte d'avoir fait un tel résultat et je voudrais vite effacer une telle défaite.

-Au lieu de rire Yukki-chan, tu pourrais m'aider.

-Pour avoir ces deux là sur le dos. Non merci. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Démerde-toi.

-Elle est jolie la solidarité entre ainés ! Grogna Ken en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine provoquant l'hilarité du groupe.

-Mais c'est qu'il boude. Se moqua Hyde en rigolant.

Il nous a fallut plusieurs minutes pour nous en remettre. Ce que j'aime ces moments de fous rires, de complicité dans lesquels je peux voir ton visage s'illuminer. J'aime penser que ces sourires me sont destinés.

-Pourquoi pas le Zoo. Proposa Yukki en retrouvant son calme. Nous n'y avons jamais été.

-Hors de question ou alors c'est sans moi. Répondit vivement Hyde.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Yukki. Cela peut être amusant.

-Voir de pauvres animaux qui ont été capturés dans leur milieu naturel pour être enfermés dans une cage le restant de leur vie, juste pour satisfaire la curiosité malsaine des Hommes, est effectivement très amusant.

-Vu comme cela. Approuva Yukki.

-Puisque nos idées ne te plaisent pas Hyde-chan, qu'as-tu de mieux à proposer ?

-Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir Ken-chan.

-Parce que tu sais réfléchir toi maintenant.

-Très drôle.

-Je sais.

Encore une caractéristique chez mon petit chanteur qui me fait fondre. Il est tellement sensible, innocent, que voir un animal, quel qui soit, dans une cage lui déchire le cœur. Je me souviens parfaitement de la fois où nous avons été dans une animalerie tous les deux. Il en est ressortit en pleure. Il m'a fallut plusieurs minutes pour le calmer. Je revois comme si c'était hier son visage baigné de larme, son petit corps tremblant sous la force de ses sanglots. Il était si mignon, si innocent que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi. En y repensant, je crois bien que s'il avait pu, il aurait acheté tous les animaux du magasin, juste pour leur redonner leurs libertés.

-Oh ! Trouvé ! La patinoire.

-Hein ? Crions-nous en cœur.

On peut toujours compter sur mon petit ange pour trouver des idées aussi insolites. D'ailleurs ses idées originales, inattendues nous ont permis de nous démarquer des autres groupes, de toujours surprendre le public, nos fans. Et puis, avec lui, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer, j'en sais quelque chose…

-En plein mois de juillet ?!

-Justement Ken-chan. Avec un temps pareil, la plupart des gens préféreront aller à la mer, à la piscine ou dans des parcs d'attractions. Donc, non seulement nous serons au frais, mais en plus, on aura la patinoire rien que pour nous. Après tout, qui penserait d'aller à la patinoire en pleine canicule ?

-Ca se tient. Je suis pour.

-Merci Yukki-chan. Ken-chan ? Tet-chan ?

Comment veux-tu que je te refuse quoique ce soit lorsque tu fais cette tête ? Je sais que cet air grave va laisser sa place à un immense sourire. Sourire que je ne me lasse pas de voir. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas patiné. Retrouver les plaisirs de la glisse ne me ferra pas de mal. Ta voix me tira de mes pensées, apparemment, j'ai loupé un épisode.

-Bien sur que je sais patiner Ken-chan. C'est surement l'une des seules choses que j'ai retenu de l'école.

-Vous ne semblez pas très emballés par l'idée de Hyde-chan. Est-ce parce que vous ne savez pas patiner ?

Détrompe-toi Yukki-chan, cette idée de patinoire est géniale. Et grâce à toi, je sais comment faire pour que mon ange reste auprès de moi toute l'après-midi. Même si pour cela, je vais devoir mentir, lui mentir. Je n'aime pas trop cela, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, alors le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Après tout, la fin justifie les moyens. Le petit problème est Ken-chan. J'espère qu'il a oublié que j'en ai déjà fait en sport d'hiver avec mes parents, sinon mon plan tombe à l'eau.

-On ne peut rien te cacher Yukki-chan. Répondis-je en vitesse de peur que Ken me contredise.

Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je risque un regard rapide vers mon ami d'enfance. Avec un soulagement, je remarque son hochement de tête. Merci Ken-chan.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons vous apprendre, n'est ce pas Yukki-chan ? Vous verrez, c'est pareil que pour les rollers. Normalement, si vous savez faire du roller, vous savez patiner.

-----

Bien que mon ange nous l'avait dit, je fus surpris de voir qu'il y avait peu de monde. Seul un vieux couple était entrain de boire un café au restaurant, un couple avec deux enfants et un groupe d'amis glissaient sur la piste. Une voix près de moi me rappela sur terre.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que nous aurons la glace rien que pour nous.

Sans attendre de réponse, mon ange me pris la main et me tira jusqu'au comptoir où nous louâmes nos patins suivit par nos deux amis. Il nous a fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour les enfiler tellement que mon ange était excité. Il n'a cessé de faire le pitre, dire des conneries que nous en avons rit aux larmes. Nous étions si bruyants que l'employé est venu voir ce qui se passait, et en est ressortit hilare. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un petit lutin farceur faire des imitations plus que ressemblante. Mon ange est si content qu'il me fait penser à un petit garçon venant de voir ces cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin. Adorable. Mignon. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras à l'étouffer en criant mignon. A la place, je lui tendis la main en lançant un :

-On y va ?

Son sourire joyeux est la plus belle récompense que je pus recevoir. Je n'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire, pourtant, à cet instant, on aurait dit que je venais de lui offrir la lune. Comme au ralentit, je vois ses yeux pétiller de miles feux, son hochement de tête, puis son bras se lever jusqu'à ce que sa peau si douce rentre en contacte avec la mienne. Je referme doucement mes doigts sur ce trésor et d'une poussée le soulève du banc.

Arrivé près de la glace, je vois que tu trépignes d'impatience. Je sens que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est de t'élancer vers cette étendue glacée qui te tend les bras, mais, tu reste auprès de moi pour tenir ta promesse. Que c'est gentil. C'est tout toi. Tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi-même.

-Tu peux y aller.

-Hein ? Mais toi ?

-Je ne vais pas me sauver, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'ai très envie de te voir patiner.

-Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas de m'attendre ?

-Mais non.

-D'accord. A toute suite Tet-chan.

A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, qui j'étais, avec qui j'étais. Toutes les choses futiles de la vie, comme respirer, n'existaient pas. Seul comptait tes mouvements gracieux, ton visage souriant que suivaient avec intention mes rétines. Epoustouflant était le mot qui te décrivais le mieux. Tu n'avais pas mentit. Malgré que l'on se connaisse depuis plus de 10 ans, tu arrives encore à m'étonner. Combien de chose j'ignore encore à ton sujet ? Une phrase surgit dans mon esprit disant que l'on ne connaît jamais parfaitement une personne. J'aurai aimé dire que je suis l'exception.

-Et ben, il n'avait pas mentit.

-Yukki -chan !

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur. Je peux sentir mon cœur qui bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Pas grave.

-Ce mec est vraiment surprenant. Il ne cesse de m'étonner. Surtout ne lui dis pas, il sera imbuvable sinon.

-Pas de soucis Yukki-chan.

-Prêt pour ma première leçon.

Je me retourne vers un Ken souriant mais dans un équilibre très précaire. Dans un effort et une concentration extrême, il fit les quelques pas nous séparant et s'appuya contre la barrière.

-Tu vois que tu peux le faire Ken-chan.

-Faire quoi ? Demandai-je surpris.

-Marcher. Me répondit Yukki-chan sérieusement.

-Hein ?

-Et oh, on se calme. Ce n'est pas si évident de marcher avec ces engins de torture. J'ai faillit me ramasser plusieurs fois.

-J'aurai aimé voir ça. Annonçai-je

-Méchant.

-Voilà notre petit prodige qui arrive.

Suite aux paroles de Yukki, je tourne la tête vers la piste pour voir mon petit ange glisser jusqu'à nous avant de se cogner doucement contre la barrière.

-Vous venez ?

Ce qui s'est passé après avoir posé mon pied sur la glace et avoir saisit ses mains, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je me souviens, ce sont ses sourires, ses rires, sa voix graves et chaudes m'informant sur la posture à prendre, la douceur et la chaleur de ses mains. Je me souviens d'être tombé deux, trois fois sur lui car son odeur mélangé à celle du tabac froid et de la menthe avait envahi mes narines. Tous les contacts étaient bons à prendre. J'étais au paradis sur terre. Sur un petit nuage que je ne voulais pas descendre. Mais ma prière ne fut pas entendue. Comme dit l'adage, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Avec un serrement au cœur, tes mains ont quitté les miennes. Un froid intense s'est emparé de moi au point que je voulais pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir la voix tremblante lorsque je réclamais mes chaussures. Dans une sorte d'état second, je vous suivis jusqu'au banc et commença à me déchausser. Ce fut encore toi qui me tiras de ma mélancolie sans le savoir. Que ferai-je sans toi ?

-Waouh ! C'était super ! J'espère que l'on reviendra.

Ton enthousiasme a toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur moi. Malgré mon coup de cafard, j'ai envie de rire, de répondre à ton énergie débordante. Avec un sourire sincère qui m'étonne moi-même, je réponds.

-Ca c'est sur. Je me suis trop bien amusé.

-Nous aussi. Bien que Ken-chan s'est pris de sacrée gamelle.

-Pour une première, je trouve que je m'en suis bien sorti. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à être tombé.

-Sur ce point là, tu n'as pas tord Ken-chan. Approuva Yukki. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est Tetsu-chan qui s'en est le mieux sortit de vous deux.

-C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Merci Tet-chan. Je vais rendre les patins. Vous m'attendez à la sortie ? De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix puisque c'est moi qui ai les clés.

-Attend Hyde-chan, je vais t'aider.

-Ok. Merci Ken-chan.

En lassant mes chaussures, je sens que l'on me regarde. En croisant le regard de Yukki, j'ai compris qu'il était au courant de ma mise en scène. Comment l'a-t-il découvert ? J'ai peut être fait des erreurs qui lui ont mis la puce à l'oreille. De nous tous, c'est bien lui le plus observateur. Est-il également au courant des sentiments que j'ai pour Doiha-chan ? J'espère que non.

-Tu savais patiner bien avant aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Sachant que lui mentir ne servirait à rien, autant la jouer franc jeu. De toute façon, Yukki n'est pas le genre de personne à révéler tout ce qui l'entend. C'est surement, l'une des personnes les plus secrètes que je connaisse.

-Facile. Tu l'as laissé entendre plusieurs fois, mais pour ne citer qu'un exemple, lorsque tu t'es levé la première fois avec les patins, tu es resté de marbre alors que Ken-chan a trouvé cela hyper bizarre.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu menti sur ce point ?

Dans sa voix, aucun reproche n'était formulé, juste de la curiosité et la volonté d'aider. Avec un soupir, je pèse le pour et le contre de lui avouer. Cela risque de remettre en cause beaucoup de chose auxquelles je tiens énormément.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si cela t'embête. Tu as sûrement tes raisons. Mais sache que si tu en as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-C'est pas facile à le dire. Je voulais juste être en contact avec lui.

-Etre en contact ?

-Hum. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, sentir sa peau sur la mienne, mais si je le fais sans aucune raison valable, il se posera des questions, alors, je trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour être à ses cotés.

-Je vois. Hyde-chan est il au courant ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de le lui dire ?

-Peut être qu'un jour j'oserai, mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié.

-Ah mon avis, il n'est pas du genre à rejeter une personne jusque parce qu'elle a des sentiments à son égard. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction avec Gackt-chan. Mais c'est toi qui vois. En tout cas, je pense que tes sentiments sont réciproques. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il se comporte avec toi.

-Il n'a que de l'amitié pour moi.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je suppose que nous réfléchissons à ce que nous venons de dire. Un peu étonné que Yukki le prenne aussi bien, je lui demandais :

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerai ?

-Bah, je viens de te dire que j'aime un garçon, cela doit être choquant d'une certaine manière.

-L'amour n'a pas de sexe. Sans plaisanter, je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre vous allez finir ensemble. J'ai même fait des paris sur ça avec Ken-chan

-Quel genre de paris ?

-Oh. Du style, quand vous allez être ensemble, qui va faire le premier pas… Ce genre de chose. Enfin, puisqu'il les a surement oubliés, est ce que tu peux ne pas lui en parler ?

-Tu as perdu ?

-Oui, j'ai parié sur Hyde-chan. Désolé. Il est le genre de personne à ne pas savoir cacher ses sentiments, donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de les avouer.

Un silence s'installa entre nous vite rompu par mon ami.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es amoureux ?

-Sans te mentir, je dirais dès la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Mais à cette époque, je l'ai pris pour autre chose, comme de l'excitation. Après tout, je venais de trouver mon chanteur, mon rêve devenait réalité.

Un bruit derrière nous, nous fîmes sursauter. C'est avec horreur que je découvris mon ange tremblant, la tête baissée. Merde, merde et re-merde. Il nous a entendus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, des secondes, des minutes, des heures peut être, mais pour moi, ça a été une éternité. Je voulais m'approcher de lui, le réconforter, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissait plus. J'étais pétrifié sur place.

-Hyde-chan. Commença Yukki.

Je te vis lever les bras pour insister Yukki à s'arrêter. Doucement, tu penchas la tête de gauche à droite, puis tu te mis à courir disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Ce geste, ce refus me transperça le cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, va le rattraper.

La voix autoritaire de Yukki me ramena tous mes moyens. Sans plus attendre, je me mis à sa poursuite. Ne le voyant plus dans la patinoire, je supposais qu'il en était sorti. Ce fut la tête ahuri de Ken qui me le confirma.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je viens de voir Hyde-chan en larme partir en courant.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps Ken-chan. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je quittai ce monde de fraicheur pour être assommé par la chaleur. Oh punaise, quelle différence de température. Pas un souffle de vent. Etouffant. Bon, il faut que je le retrouve et que je m'explique. Où est-il bien pu passer ? Sa voiture est toujours sur le parking. Je m'en approche pour le voir appuyé contre le coffre. Des sanglots me parviennent.

-Doiha-chan. Murmurai-je.

Ton silence me répondit. Je vois, tu as décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tache. Tu es dur là. Je suis déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme cela pour que tu en rajoutes. Et puis, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Ni par où commencer. En sautant d'un pied à l'autre, je repris :

-Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme cela. Mais c'est la pur vérité, je t'aime.

Il y a du progrès, tu rigoles. Un rire sec mais c'est quand même un rire. Avec un peu plus d'assurance j'ouvre la bouche mais tu me devances.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça.

-Parce que tu es marié ?

Je dois avouer que j'avais oublié ce petit détail jusqu'à ce que je voie son alliance. Jamais tu ne seras à moi, ce n'est pas en avouant mes sentiments que ça va changer quelque chose.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rêvé de ce moment.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas quand ni comment ça a commencé, mais mon amitié envers toi, c'est transformée en quelque chose de bien plus fort. Je ne faisais que penser à toi nuit et jour. Je cherchais ton regard, ton contact à tout moment, bref, je ne pouvais me tenir loin de toi. Tu étais le centre de mon monde. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, j'ai essayé de te le dire. Ce n'a pas été facile. J'ai d'abord retranscrit mon amour dans mes chansons, mais tu n'y voyais que du feu, alors je te l'ai avoué. Je t'ai dit ces 3 petits de mots. Mais, tu as pris ma déclaration pour de la fraternité. Tu ne comprenais pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre. J'ai laissé tomber. J'en ai déduit que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Alors, pour t'oublier, je suis sorti avec des filles puis je me suis marié. Je suis heureux, maintenant. T'oublier n'a pas été une mince affaire. Alors, tu n'as pas le droit de venir tout gâcher.

Chacune de tes paroles me blessèrent. J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de m'arracher le cœur. Mes larmes coulent librement. J'avais tout gâché. A cause d'avoir peur d'être rejeté par les autres, rejeté par toi, de ne pas être normal, je suis passé à coté du bonheur. J'avais préféré refouler mes sentiments, refouler ce que j'étais plutôt que d'y faire face. Lorsqu'enfin, j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai tout accepté, il était trop tard. J'ai trop attendu et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts. Si j'avais eu plus de courage, moins de fierté, je t'aurai trouvé et avouer mes sentiments. Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Je voudrais retourner dans le passé pour tout modifier, mais cela est impossible. Je devrais vivre le restant de mes jours avec la sensation d'avoir loupé le train du bonheur.

-Doiha-chan… Murmurai-je d'une voix remplie de sanglot.

-Je vais chercher les autres.

Je te regarde partir sans pouvoir faire un geste. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça apparemment, à te regarder filer passivement. Avec un rire amer, je pensais que finalement, Yukki avait gagné son pari.


	2. Apparences Trompeuses

Voilà mon troisième OS, mais étant corrigé avant le 2ème, je le poste ne pouvant plus attendre. J'ai trop envie de connaître vos impressions, surtout que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, bien que j'avais la scène devant les yeux. Je dois avouer que celui-ci change un peu de l'ordinaire. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu mettre en avant une personne que l'on ne mentionne pas beaucoup dans les fics, en général, suite à son caractère discret. Donc ne soyez pas surpris(e).

Avant tout, j'aimerai remercier du fond du cœur Chunhua pour son travail de correction. Malgré son emploi du temps assez chargé, elle a bien voulu s'occuper de mes OS. Donc, Merci beaucoup.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

Apparences trompeuses

Il regarda la fumée blanche s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes avec un certain amusement. Il aimait regarder ce souffle de chaleur et de vie apparaître dans la transparence de l'air, tel un nuage des jours d'ensoleillement, avant de se dissoudre rapidement. Suivant des yeux cette vapeur, libérée à chacune des ses expirations, il remarqua les nuées grisâtres remplis de neige ne demandant qu'à recouvrir la ville de ses flocons d'eau givrée. Avec un sourire, il imagina les batailles de boules de neiges qu'il ferra avec les membres du groupe lors des fêtes de Noël, le chocolat chaud qu'ils boiront autours d'un bon DVD pour se réchauffer, le repas de réveillons qu'ils partageront dans la bonne humeur… Oui, des fêtes dignes d'un film américain… C'était bien beau de rêver, mais là, il commençait à avoir faim et froid. Faim mis à mal par la bonne odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait du sachet, qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts gantés.

Le grincement d'une porte le fit tourner la tête, pour voir son ami Ken sortir du bureau de tabac, un paquet de cigarette à la main nouvellement acheté mais déjà entamé. Paquet qui sera vide d'ici ce soir connaissant le personnage.

-On peut rentrer si tu veux Yukki-chan.

Complètement sous le charme de cette proposition, Yukki acquiesça en se demandant furtivement si son ami n'était pas fou pour se balader sans gant ni écharpe par un temps pareil. Parlant de folie, il devait l'être également pour s'être proposé d'aller acheter à manger pour tout le monde. Proposition qui fut acceptée à l'unanimité d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il fut vite rejoint par Ken qui avait besoin de faire quelques courses et de se dégourdir les jambes. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent dehors, à trimballer leurs achats sous un vent glacial jusqu'au studio, où deux personnes les attendaient avec impatience, enfin surtout une. Le sourire aux lèvres, Yukki pouvait aisément imaginer leur chanteur assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le regard allant de la porte à sa montre en répétant toutes les cinq minutes qu'il avait faim, mettant ainsi les nerfs de leur leadeur à rude épreuve. Finalement, il était à la bonne place, car il n'y avait rien de plus d'énervant qu'un Hyde affamé n'ayant plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh ! Rien en particulier Ken-chan. J'imagine trop le calvaire que doit vivre Tetsu-chan en ce moment.

-Tu l'as dis… Mais de nous trois, c'est bien lui qui le supporte le mieux. Je me demande comment il fait d'ailleurs, car si j'étais à sa place, il y a longtemps que j'aurai assommé Hyde-chan avec ma guitare.

-L'assommer est un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as raison, je risquerai de casser ma guitare.

-Euh… Ouais, aussi. Approuva Yukki décontenancé, ayant pensé à une solution beaucoup moins sympathique.

-Hum… L'attacher et le bâillonner seraient mieux dans ce cas, non ?

-Je pense que Maman ourse ne va pas du tout apprécier ton sens de l'humour. Dit-il sérieusement avant d'ajouter devant l'air étonné du guitariste. Quoi ? On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas approcher Bébé ourse car Maman ourse n'est jamais loin ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Yukki comparait le lien maternel entre une ourse et son petit à l'affection qu'entretenaient Hyde et Tetsu. Depuis qu'il connaissait les membres de l'Arc~en~Ciel, il avait été frappé par la complicité qui attachait les deux membres mais également par la surprotection que faisait l'objet le chanteur par le leadeur. Ladite surprotection s'étant accrue au fil du temps. Il devait avouer que lui aussi avait des élans de protection envers Hyde, sûrement causés par son physique androgyne et sa petite taille, mais aussi par sa personnalité douce, innocente et pure. Mais, il avait appris que le jeune homme savait parfaitement se défendre et pousser des gueulantes très impressionnantes lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Malgré cela, le leadeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre soin du chanteur comme une mère l'aurait fait.

-Ah ! J'avais oublié à ce petit détail… Finalement, la meilleure solution est de lui donner des sucreries en attendant que le repas arrive.

Ils continuèrent de parler de la faim insatiable de l'androgyne le restant du trajet. Une fois arrivée devant la porte du studio, Ken lança avec un sourire :

-Prêt ?

-Prêt !? Prêt à quoi ?

-Ca va ? Tu as tout ? Casque, genouillères, coudières, une bonne assurance vie ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives d'un coup !? Tu t'es pris une brique sur la tête en chemin ?!

-Bien, alors à 3 j'ouvre.

-Hein ?!

-Ne t'en fait pas, je couvre tes arrières.

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? S'énerva Yukki ne saisissant pas le comportement de son ami.

-Yukki-chan… Soupira le guitariste comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant ne comprenant pas que deux plus deux faisaient quatre. Aurais-tu oublié que derrière cette porte se trouve des animaux sauvages et affamés, donc dangereux, et que c'est toi qui porte la nourriture ?

L'incrédulité se peignit sur les traits du batteur. En ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, il ne savait plus comment réagir devant une telle hâblerie, mais l'air si sérieux de son vis-à-vis eux raison de lui. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser pour éclater de rire à en pleurer.

-Crétin ! S'exclama le batteur en s'essuyant les yeux. Ouvre au lieu de dire des conneries.

-C'est d'une tristesse comme dernière volonté ! Mais soit, je…

Un hurlement, provenant du studio, les firent sursauter. Reconnaissant la voix de Tetsu, ils sentirent l'inquiétude les envahir. Sans se concerter, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le studio pour le trouver vide et silencieux. Ayant laissé leur imagination s'engager sur le chemin de l'épouvante et des catastrophes en tout genre, ils tombèrent des nues en s'apercevant que rien n'avait changé de place depuis leur départ.

-Bah, où sont ils donc passés ? Ils n'ont pas pu se volatiliser.

-Ils jouent peut être à cache-cache.

-Toi vraiment… Soupira Yukki en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sous les justifications du guitariste.

La cuisine était en réalité une petite pièce servant plus à stocker la nourriture qu'à la préparer. Elle ne contenait d'ailleurs que quelques placards, étagères, un évier, un frigo, un micro-onde et une cafetière. Pourtant, c'était surement la salle la plus importante et fréquentée du studio. D'où l'étonnement du batteur en remarquant la porte close alors qu'elle ne l'était jamais. En voulant l'ouvrir, des halètements suspendirent son geste. Intrigué, il colla son oreille contre le bois d'où il pût capter quelques mots.

_-Hum… Plus vite Tet-chan… Hum… C'est bon._

Envahit par la curiosité, il essaya de voir à travers le trou de la serrure. Malgré son champs de vision restreint, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant une telle scène. Ne sachant plus comment faire pour bouger, Yukki n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder le dos de Tetsuya se mouvoir, nonobstant le fait qu'il était agenouillé, entre les jambes d'Hyde. De là où il était, Yukki ne pouvait apercevoir le visage du chanteur, mais il l'imagina aussi rouge que le sien.

-_Bientôt venir… Recule-toi Tet-chan… Ca y est… AH!_

Le cri d'extase du vocaliste eut pour effet de rendre tous les moyens au batteur, qui se redressa sans pour autant se décoller de la porte. Apportant ses mains tremblantes sur son visage, il essaya d'analyser la situation pour se calmer. Il venait de découvrir ses deux amis dans une posture plus que douteuse à leur insu. En connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, il était peu probable qu'ils s'abandonnent au plaisir charnel s'ils n'avaient aucun sentiment pour l'autre. La voix étouffée de l'androgyne le tira de ses pensées l'empêchant de pousser plus loin son étude.

-_Pff…Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi crevant. Je suis lessivé. _

_-Serais-ce le début de la vieillesse ? _

_-Très marrant. Au faite, ça fait combien de temps que nous ne l'avons plus fait ?_

_-Hum… Depuis ton mariage je pense._

_-Ah ouais ! Quand même ! Pas étonnant que je suis dans cet état alors._

_-Petite nature va !_

_-Eh ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis en sous régime là !? Mais c'est vrai ! Je meure de faim !_

_-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je connais un bon remède pour t'aider à patienter jusqu'à leur retour._

_-Lequel ? Ah, je vois… Tous les moyens sont bons avec toi._

-Tu en mets du temps pour déposer… Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais à la porte ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu n'es pas…

Ken ?! Avec toute cette histoire, Yukki l'avait complètement oublié. Le cœur battant la chamade suite à la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, il courut mettre sa main sur la bouche du guitariste pour le faire taire. La situation était déjà assez compliquée pour lui, il ne voulait pas la rendre plus difficile en avertissant les autres membres de leurs présences. Surtout qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas se trahir devant eux. Une pression sur son bras le ramena sur terre. Doucement, Yukki enleva sa main en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux nous faire repérer ? Chuchota Yukki en priant que la porte reste close.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Murmura à son tour le fumeur.

-Mais rien. Mentit le batteur.

-C'est fou ce que j'adore quand on me prend pour un con. S'exprima le guitariste avant d'ajouter précipitamment en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche. Non, s'il te plait, épargne moi le couplet du _«je ne te prends pas pour un con»_, tu serais gentil.

-D'accord, capitula Yukki sachant qu'il ne pourra pas continuer à mentir à son ami. Je viens de surprendre Tetsu-chan entrain de faire à Hyde-chan une… euh… une… Enfin, tu vois à ce que je veux dire.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là. Tetsu-chan et Hyde-chan, dans la cuisine, entrain…

-Bah, tu vois que j'avais raison ! Ils étaient bien cachés. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'ils font ? Tu leur as dit qu'on les attendait pour manger ?

-Euh… Non. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit de savoir Yukki voyant son ami empoigner la clinche.

-Le leur dire. Je meure de faim et j'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Non ! Attend, ne fait pas ça ! Ils sont occupés ! Renchérit Yukki en attrapant le poignet de son ami pour l'arrêter.

Malheureusement son geste arriva un tantinet trop tard. A travers l'entrebâillement, ils ne purent qu'apercevoir la partie supérieure du leadeur légèrement courbée se balançant, d'avant en arrière, dans un rythme effréné. Seul le bruit de deux respirations démontrait la présence du vocaliste dans ce lieu.

_-Hum… Penche toi plus Doiha-chan… Oui, comme ça…Hum… C'est bon._

-Ils font bien ce à quoi je pense ? Se renseigna Ken estomaqué. Dis-moi, quand tu disais qu'ils étaient occupés, tu faisais référence à ça ?

-Euh… Ouais.

-D'accord, ça m'apprendra à ne pas écouter.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien. S'étonna le batteur pensant que son ami aurait été plus choqué que cela.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je veux dire, soit tu acceptes leur relation, soit tu contestes avec pour conséquence la perte de leur amitié et, dans le pire scénario, la dissolution du groupe. Ce que je ne veux pas. Pour moi, votre amitié, la musique et le groupe sont les choses les plus importantes de ma vie. De plus, ces deux là ne sont pas du genre à coucher juste pour le plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air. Donc, ils s'aiment et sont heureux. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer à leur bonheur ?

-Ken-chan… S'émouvra Yukki touché par les paroles du guitariste. Je suis to… Aïe !

En se massant la zone douloureuse, Yukki regarda horrifié la porte coulissait silencieusement pour percuter le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Le bruit attira l'intention de deux compères sur eux. Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, Yukki se sentit très mal à l'aise. Ne sachant que faire, il attrapa vivement la poignée de la porte ayant l'idée de la refermer à la va vite en bafouillant :

-Oh pardon ! On a rien vu !

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Tant mieux ! S'exclama Tetsuya en venant vers eux. On a juste fini de nettoyer le frigo, on va pouvoir manger.

-Quoi ?!

De la main, Tetsuya désigna des papiers mouillées et sales trainant sur le carrelage au pied du frigo, une bassine remplie d'eau souillée que Hyde s'empressa de tout faire disparaître.

-A peine que vous étiez partis, le frigo a commencé à faire un bruit bizarre. Expliqua le leadeur. Nous avons donc réfrigéré le congélateur et comme une chose entraîne une autre, nous avons aussi lavé le frigo.

-Vous faites une drôle de tête. Les dévisageas le vocaliste. Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que…

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Se défendit le guitariste en pestant sur le sens d'observation trop accru de Hyde et de son regard qui en disait bien long.


	3. Moment d'intimité

Et voilà le 2ème OS fort attendu ! (lol). J'espère que vous aimerai autant ma bêta-lectrice à qui

je dis un gros merci autant pour sa correction que pour son petit commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Moment d'intimité.

Ce que j'aime ces moments là. Ces petits instants d'une banalité déconcertante mais tellement riche émotionnellement qu'ils représentent le bonheur sur terre. Le simple fait de passer la soirée, chez moi ou dans ton appartement, ensemble enlacés dans le canapé, devant la télévision après une dure journée de travail me rend tout simplement heureux. Ce que j'apprécie ces instants d'intimité où personne ne peut nous déranger, nous surprendre.

Semblant de rien, c'est dur de travailler avec la personne que l'on aime, car on a toujours envie de la regarder, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre soi, de la toucher… au point que c'est impossible de se concentrer. C'est d'autant plus difficile quand cette relation doit rester secrète, bien que je suspecte Ken et Yukki de l'avoir devinée.

Nous devons être très prudents pour diverses raisons, la première est que nous sommes des hommes, pas que les relations homosexuelles sont mal vues dans la société, mais nous sommes célèbres et nous n'avons aucune envie que notre vie privée, donc notre amour, soit divulguée dans la presse.

Une odeur de pop-corn me ramène sur terre. Un mouvement furtif me fait détourner la tête de la télévision vers mon bien-aimé portant un plateau remplit de friandise et de boisson. Encore un peu, je me croirai au cinéma. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, je le vois poser le plateau sur la table basse avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Un simple baiser montrant tout l'amour que nous ressentons pour l'autre.

-Godzilla ? S'étonna-t-il en faisant allusion à la jacket vide posée sur mes genoux.

-Hum… Tu ne veux pas ? Tu veux regarder autre chose ?

-Bah, ça ou un autre, quelle importance ? De toute façon, tu t'endormiras au milieu du film.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Espèce de menteur ! D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui…

Je m'arrête brusquement en remarquant son sourire espiègle. Bouche bée, je compris qu'il m'avait eu. Une plaisanterie dans laquelle j'avais sauté à pieds joints sans m'en rendre compte. A ce que je vois, je déteins un peu trop sur lui. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ce genre de blague et lui qui se fait avoir. En tout cas, ma réaction le fait bien rigoler.

-Espèce de… Et ça te fait rire ? M'écriai-je en colère contre lui et moi-même de m'être laissé prendre aussi facilement.

-Oh que oui !

Indigné par ces propos, j'attrape la jacket pour le frapper avec, ce qui augmenta l'intensité de son fou rire. Moi qui voulais lui faire ravaler ses paroles, je n'ai fait que lui donner une raison de plus de se moquer de moi. Tant pis, je l'aurai d'une autre manière, d'une façon plus subtile. Tout en riant intérieurement de ma petite vengeance, je prends un air renfermé et vexé digne du comédien que je suis devenu. Après tout, avoir joué dans deux films m'a permis d'améliorer mon jeu d'acteur.

-Tetsuya Ogawa, ce soir tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami. Seul. Dis-je d'une voix froide et intransigeante en insistant bien sur le seul.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Avec un plaisir dissimulé, je le vis s'arrêter immédiatement de rire au point de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Une belle quinte de toux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et devenir tout rouge. Une fois le toussotement passé, il leva la tête vers moi dont une lueur interrogative était présente dans son regard noyé d'eau. Il devait sûrement se demander si j'étais sérieux ou non. Adorable. Il est si mignon avec ses joues rougies que j'ai envie de l'embrasser et le serrer dans mes bras à l'étouffer. Comment puis-je savourer ma vengeance si j'ai en face de moi un être aussi mignon et provocateur ? D'un coup, je sens ses bras entourer ma taille avant d'être tiré en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte son torse répandant en moi une douce chaleur.

-Pour cela, il faudra que tu puisses t'échapper ? Chuchota Tetsu à mon oreille touchant ma peau du bout des lèvres provocant des frissons le long de mon échine.

-Qui te dit que je veuille m'échapper ? Souriais-je doucement en me sentant bien et en sécurité contre lui.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Oui, mais ne te gêne surtout pas pour me le répéter autant de fois que tu le veux.

Avec un petit rire, il m'embrassa le front, seule partie de mon visage lui étant accessible, avant d'attraper la télécommande du magnétoscope et d'appuyer sur lecture. D'un coup, l'écran fut noir. Aucune image, aucun son. Seul le bruit du magnétoscope se faisait entendre prouvant qu'il fonctionnait. Si le problème ne venait pas du magnéto, d'où venait il ? De la télé ? Impossible, elle marchait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Tetsu prenne la télécommande.

-Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?

-Hein ? Mais… mais rien !

-Tu as bien du faire une mauvaise manipulation !

-Comment ça !? Attend, tu n'es quand même pas entrain de m'accuser là ?

-C'est toi qui avait la télécommande en main je te rappelle.

-Pas besoin, ma mémoire va très bien. Et pour ton information, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai seulement appuyé sur la touche lecture.

-Tu te contredis mon cher.

Devant sa mine scandalisée et ses joues rougies par la colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je dois avouer que cette situation m'amuse, même si c'était de ma télé qu'il s'agissait et que notre soirée cinéma était fortement compromise. Je ne suis pas sadique, enfin si un peu sur les bords, mais le voir s'emporter aussi facilement et se dépêtrer dans ses propos est une chose si rare que c'est plaisant à voir. D'habitude, il est l'homme des situations de crise. Il trouve toujours une solution à tout problème sans perdre son sang froid, du moins lorsqu'il s'agit de notre groupe et de musique car en privé, c'est une autre histoire.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Hyde-chan !

-Pas la peine de s'énerver.

-C'est toi qui m'énerve en m'accusant à tord !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Lorsqu'il n'est pas question de travail, il est très facile de l'agacer ou alors c'est moi qui suis devenu pro pour le faire réagir, dans tous les sens du terme. Ne t'égare pas sur ce sujet Hideto, ce n'est pas le moment. Si je ne calme pas le jeu immédiatement, j'aurais droit à une grosse dispute et ma menace deviendra réalité. Comme je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer ou de dormir seul ce soir, je préfère me taire et trouver une solution à ce problème.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? S'interrogea Tetsu en me voyant me lever.

-Vérifier si les prises sont bien branchées.

A force de jongler entre les prises péritels selon que l'on veuille regarder la télévision, un DVD ou une cassette vidéo, il se peut que celle-ci bouge ou que l'on se trompe. En vérifiant le branchement, je me rendis compte que le problème ne venait pas de là. Peut être qu'il venait de la télé finalement ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour le savoir. Sans plus attendre, je remis la prise péritel de la télévision avant de demander à Tetsu d'éteindre le magnétoscope. Sans réelle surprise, le son m'indiqua que celle-ci fonctionnait. Avec un soupir, je remis tout comme c'était avant que Tetsu rallume l'appareil pour obtenir le même résultat. Désappointé, je me laissais tomber sur le divan. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment régler ce souci. Les papiers du magnétoscope étaient perdus et la garantie passée depuis bien longtemps.

-Un DVD, ça te dis ? Lui proposai-je avec un sourire crispé.

-Moi, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander laquelle, je sentis ses lèvres se presser sur les miennes. D'abord étonné, je fermis doucement les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur et la texture de sa lèvre inférieur que je mordillais délicatement. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche avant d'y explorer chaque recoin comme pour s'imprégner de ma saveur qu'il connaissait déjà me faisant gémir. En voulant plus, j'approchais mon corps du sien au point que mes jambes encadraient les siennes dont mon postérieur reposait dessus, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ma langue entra en contact avec la sienne pour entamer une danse sensuelle lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir tandis que ses bras venaient entourer ma taille et mon cou, m'attirant encore plus vers lui. Le manque d'air me fit écarter le visage à contre cœur. Ne voulant pas rompre la magie de ce moment, je plongeais mon regard assombrit par le désir dans le sien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration hachée sur ma peau attisant encore plus ma soif.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Me réprima-t-il entre deux respirations.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment le maître de la provocation, le pire c'est que tu ne le fais pas exprès.

-Hein ?

-Comment puis-je résister à la vision de toi penché en avant, mettant ainsi tes jolies fesses en valeurs, ou à ton regard rempli de désir ?

-Ne résiste pas alors. Murmurai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je me mis à suivre le contour de sa bouche avec le bout de ma langue très lentement. Ce simple geste le fit frissonner. Avec un sourire, j'embrassais rapidement et délicatement chaque partie de son visage en oubliant volontairement ses lèvres. J'aurai aimé faire durer cette douce torture plus longtemps mais c'était sans compter ma propre faiblesse. J'en voulais plus. Avidement, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour m'y attarder définitivement nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Sans plus attendre, je fis entrer ma langue dans son entre mais refusa tout contact avec la sienne. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris rendit impatient Tetsu qui me renversa sur le canapé. Surpris, je lâchais un cri qui se perdit dans sa bouche.

Un horrible hurlement inhumain nous fîmes sursauter. La télévision fonctionnait à nouveau.

-Finalement, j'avais raison. Soupirais-je. Tu avais bien appuyé sur un mauvais bouton.

-Quoi ?

Tendrement, je le repoussais pour pouvoir me redresser afin d'enlever la télécommande qui m'avait fait mal au dos lorsque j'étais tombé dessus. D'un air moqueur, je la brandis devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne la saisisse au passage pour arrêter le film et la jeter sur la table basse, pressé de recommencer là où nous avons été arrêtés. Au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je lui tendis un morceau de chocolat. Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me justifier.

-Ca serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non ?

-Tu n'en veux pas ?! Capitula-t-il en soupirant.

-Je le dégusterai d'une autre manière.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils tout en le dégustant. Avec un sourire, je l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener au dessus de moi avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres dont le goût de la confiserie était mélangé au sien.

-Délicieux. Fondis-je.

-Le baiser ou le chocolat ?

-J'adore le chocolat. Répliquais-je dans un sourire avant que Tetsu me fasse taire d'un nouveau baiser plein de promesse.


	4. Amour de vacance

Voilà un nouvel OS tout juste sorti du four ! (lol). En espérant qu'il vous plaira…

Mais avant, un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice qui a bien voulu me corriger. Donc, mici.

Museelo, Marluuna, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous m'aviez laissée vos impressions.

Bonne lecture dans le monde de l'Arc.

Amour de vacance

-Les enfants, vous partez à Hawaï !

Quatre visages incrédules se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire devant un tel spectacle. Sans même sans s'en rendre compte, les membres de l'Arc en Ciel avaient tous arrêté leur activité simultanément. Le batteur tenait en l'air ses baguettes, le bassiste ainsi que le guitariste avaient encore leur doigt sur les cordes de leur instrument tandis que le chanteur emprisonnait une banane avec ses lèvres. Doucement, le scepticisme se peignit sur leurs traits chassant la surprise occasionnée. Pour un peu, le manager en aurait pleuré, lui qui s'attendait à une effervescence de joie, il en fut déçu.

-C'est vrai ? Se risqua Hyde ayant un doute sur la véracité des propos de l'homme.

-Bien sûr que non avec notre emploi du temps. Répondit calmement le leadeur. Nous avons toute une série de concert dans un mois, un prochain album à préparer, des interviews et séances photos à faire…

-Donc, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous faire ce genre de blague Yakamura-chan. Rétorqua Ken en désapprouvant le sens de l'humour de leur manager.

-Tout à fait ! Enchaîna à son tour Sakura. Vous devriez nous présenter vos excuses pour nous avoir fait espérer une chose impossible.

Remuant plusieurs fois les lèvres, le manager ne savait quoi dire pour se défendre. Il venait la bouche en cœur leurs annoncer leurs départs sur une île paradisiaque et il se faisait gentiment rembarrer. Mais qu'est il arrivé au temps où les jeunes écoutaient et obéissaient à leurs ainés sans protester ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

-Très bien, si vous n'en voulez pas, j'irai à Hawaï avec ma famille à votre place. Lança-t-il en brandissant quatre billets devant leurs yeux en faisant mine de partir.

-NON ! Hurla Tetsu en bondissant sur les billets avant d'ajouter d'une voix blanche. Les gars, nous partons vraiment pour Hawaï.

La réaction tant attendu de l'homme d'affaire arriva enfin. Devant lui, le batteur et le guitariste encercla le leadeur afin de vérifier à leur tour les billets avant d'exploser de joie. Seul un semblait ne pas participer à la bonne humeur générale. Mastiquant doucement son fruit, Hyde regardait ses chaussures soucieusement. Cette nouvelle lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de quitter le Japon, cela sera l'occasion de visiter un nouveau pays. Cependant, qui dit Hawaï dit plage, donc mer donc baignade et c'était bien cela le problème, il ne savait pas nager.

Remarquant qu'aucun de ses protégés ne s'étaient posés la question de la date de leurs départs, le manager donna l'information tout en fixant l'androgyne qu'il trouvait étrange. Il était beaucoup trop calme et silencieux à son gout.

-Je vous conseille de faire vos valises immédiatement, vous partez vendredi soir.

-Vendredi ? Répéta le vocaliste débité. Vous voulez dire vendredi de cette semaine, ici, qui arrive dans… trois jours ?

-Oui.

A ce moment là, Hyde cru que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Lui qui espérait avoir le temps pour apprendre à nager avant leurs départs, c'était loupé. Il ne pourra jamais se perfectionner à la nage en trois jours même s'il passait ses soirées dans sa baignoire ! C'était impossible ! Et demander à Tetsu de lui apprendre durant leur séjour était inconcevable. Il risquerait de le noyer ! Il n'y avait que dans trois situations où il acceptait d'avoir de l'eau au dessus de la tête, sous la pluie, sous la douche, dans le bain, en dehors, il paniquait.

-Tu t'en rends compte Doiha-chan, on part en vacance sous le soleil ! Pendant combien de temps au faite ?

Tout crispé, Hyde essaya de rendre le sourire à son leadeur mais le résultat fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Heureusement pour lui, le bassiste ne s'en est pas rendu compte tant qu'il fût plongé dans le bonheur de ce séjour imprévu, mais cela n'échappa pas au manager.

-Une semaine et demie.

-Génial ! S'exclama le meneur tout heureux.

-Ouais génial ! Rechigna le chanteur en allant dans la cuisine.

Tandis que le guitariste et le batteur quittèrent le studio bruyamment, Tetsu attendit que le vocaliste soit de retour afin de faire la route avec lui, mais son plan fut mis à mal par l'intervention du manager.

-Tu peux y aller Tetsuya-kun, je dois m'entretenir avec Hyde-kun sur quelques petits points non importants.

-Ah ? S'interrogea-t-il puisque généralement c'était son rôle de régler ce genre de problème. Bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais. Passer une bonne soirée Yakamura-chan.

Une fois le leadeur parti, le manager se demanda comment il allait procéder pour faire parler le vocaliste. Il ne fallait en aucun cas ni le braquer ni le mettre ne colère. Bien qu'il était petit, une fois énervé, Hyde était impressionnant et le manager tenait à garder son ouïe intact encore quelques années.

-Bah où sont ils passés ?

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux.

-Ils auraient pu m'attendre tout de même !

-C'est moi qui leur est demandé de nous laisser seul.

-Oh ! D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec… ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas en rapport avec le travail. C'est plus d'ordre personnel dirons nous. J'ai remarqué que tu avais une petite mine, as-tu un problème quelconque ?

-Euh… Non pas spécialement.

-Si tu en avais un, tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider ou du moins t'écouter ? Et rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira de cette pièce.

-Je le sais très bien Yakamura-chan.

-C'est en rapport avec Hawaï, n'est ce pas ?

-On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher, vous êtes trop perspicace.

-C'est mon métier Hyde-kun. N'es-tu pas content de partir en vacance ?

-Si, bien sûr. Ca sera la première fois que je quitte le Japon, je suis existé rien qu'à cette idée. Mais, le problème est que je ne sais pas nager.

-Hein ? S'étonna le manager s'attendant à une information bien plus grave. Mais la natation n'est elle pas au programme scolaire ?

-Si. Avoua le vocaliste en rougissant fortement. C'est juste que lors de ma première leçon, j'ai eu une très mauvaise expérience et depuis je n'ai plus jamais mis les pieds dans une piscine.

-Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas en parler aux autres membres, ils pourront t'apprendre.

-Hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent sinon, ils voudront m'aider et je risquerai de les blesser ou pire les noyer.

Dévisageant le chanteur, le manager réfléchissait à une solution convenable. En pleine panique, le chanteur pourrait effectivement entrainer le bassiste voir le guitariste dans sa noyade, mais pas le batteur, ce dernier aurait pu le lui enseigner. Cependant, il connaissait la mauvaise relation qu'il y avait entre les deux, donc il ne lui en fit pas par.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une issue. Je vais faire des recherches et je te les donnerais avant ton départ, en espérant que cela t'aide.

-Vraiment ? Oh merci Yakamura-chan.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il sorti de l'immeuble. Tout sourire, Hyde projeta de rentrer directement chez lui et de s'organiser une soirée télé. Il y avait plein de film qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à cause de son emploi du temps plus que chargé. Cela sera l'occasion de rattraper son retard et de souffler un peu. En voyant Tetsu s'approcher de lui après l'avoir attendu, il su que son projet venait de tomber à l'eau.

-Une soirée cinéma chez moi ça te dit ?

-Avec plaisir Tet-chan.

-Au faite, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le manager ? S'intéressa Tetsu en affichant un air désinvolte.

-Hum… Rien de spéciale. Juste me prévenir qu'il me donnera la liste des bons restaurants.

Cette révélation eut pour effet de faire rire le bassiste qui ne pensa pas une seule seconde que son ami lui mentait. Depuis le succès grandissant du groupe, monsieur Yakamura faisait une liste des bons restaurants se trouvant dans les villes où ils devaient se produire en concert pour le vocaliste. Bien que cela fût parti d'une demande de l'androgyne, c'est devenu une tradition.

Tradition qui avait du bon pour tous les membres puisqu'ils ont pu connaître les différentes spécialités gastronomiques du Japon.

Le reste du trajet, ils ne parlèrent que de ces vacances imprévues et de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ca allait être une semaine et demie de rêve et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

Aucun des membres ne virent les trois jours passer. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils allaient embarquer dans l'avion dans quelques minutes. Ils étaient tous excités à l'idée de prendre l'avion une première fois malgré la peur d'avoir un accident. Devant cet énervement général, le manager avait bien du mal à capter leurs intentions afin de divulguer des informations importantes de dernières minutes. Il avait l'impression d'être un parent envoyant ses enfants en vacances chez leurs grands-parents.

-Bien, une fois sur l'île, vous devriez louer une voiture afin de vous rendre à la villa qui ne se trouve qu'à dix minutes de la plage.

-Devrions-nous faire les courses à notre arrivés ? Le coupa Hyde bien plus intéressé par le frigo de la villa que sur les détails pratiques.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger. Répliqua Sakura sous l'ignorance du chanteur.

-Euh… Non, ça a déjà été fait.

-Il y a combien de chambre ?

-Quatre. Répondit le manager intrigué par la question de Ken.

-Tant mieux ! Aucun de nous n'aura à partager sa chambre avec Tetsu-kun, sans vouloir te blesser leadeur-sama.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ken-kun ?

-Qu'il est impossible de dormir avec toi tellement que tu ronfles Tetsu.

-C'est faux ! Je ne ronfle pas, n'est ce pas Doiha-chan ?

-Euh… Désolé mais sur ce point, Ken à raison.

Dépité, le manager laissa ses jeunes protégés se disputer devant les regards curieux ou agacés des autres personnes présentes dans l'aéroport. Au moment où il allait réclamer le silence, une voix dans l'interphone annonça le départ imminent en direction d'Hawaï. Sans rien comprendre, en moins de deux secondes, il ne se trouva qu'en compagnie du vocaliste qui était occupé à rechercher des biscuits dans son sac. Profitant de l'avoir sous la main, il lui passa les clés de la maison, l'adresse, la liste des restaurants et surtout les instructions pour apprendre à nager.

* * *

Assis sur la terrasse devant un petit déjeuné bien succulent, Hyde lisait tranquillement les instructions pour apprendre à nager. En comprenant que les lires ne suffisaient pas, il se sentit heureux et soulagé d'être seul à la villa ce matin, les autres s'étant levés bien avant lui afin de profiter au maximum de la plage. Après avoir débarrassé la table, il s'y étala avec motivation et sérieux mais il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Il lui faudra surement plusieurs jours pour assimiler toutes ces consignes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, le chanteur se retourna vers la source du bruit. Bouche bée, il se retient de jurer sur sa malchance pour tomber sur la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir, Sakura.

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Répliqua l'androgyne sur la défensive. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser seul, j'ai à faire.

-Range tes griffes chaton, ce n'était qu'une question.

-Et ce n'était qu'un regard.

Comprenant parfaitement l'allusion de l'androgyne, cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Dans le passé, Sakura avait fait beaucoup de chose auxquelles il n'en était pas fier, celle-ci en faisait partie. Il avait toujours été une personne impulsive, brusque, sauvage, bagarreuse qui s'enflammait trop facilement. Il n'était pas rare qu'à une certaine époque, il utilisait plus ses poings que la communication pour régler tout différent. Il était un garçon très instable qui ne supportait ni les critiques, ni les regards, ni les jugements. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était à cette période qu'il croisa pour la première fois Hyde, lui donnant un souvenir de son passage des plus médiocres. Pourtant, c'était cette même personne qui lui donna sa chance de se construire, de se faire des amis, de s'ouvrir aux autres, en lui permettant de rejoindre le groupe.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais rester un peu sur la terrasse.

Sakura avait dit cela plus pour embêter l'androgyne qu'autre chose. Le voyant serrer les dents de colère, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Il aurait tant voulu mieux connaître le chanteur, mais ce dernier se fermait comme une huitre en sa présence. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer pour ça, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Quoiqu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se racheter et lui montrer qu'il était autre chose que la brute qu'il semblait être.

-Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Remarquant qu'Hyde avait oublié des feuilles sur la table, il s'empressa de l'informer tout en jetant un œil sur leurs contenus. Estomaqué, il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, le destin était avec lui.

-Tu as oublié tes… feuilles.

-Rends les moi.

-Tu ne sais pas nager ?

-Et alors, ça te déranges ? S'offensa Hyde tout gêné que son secret soit découvert.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Et tu as retenu quelque chose ?

En s'abstenant volontairement de répondre, le chanteur arracha les feuilles des mains du batteur. En aucun cas, il ne voulait donner l'occasion au musicien de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Son petit sourire amusé était déjà dur à supporter. Tout en le fusillant du regard, il fit demi-tour afin de retourner à l'intérieur de l'habitat.

-Je peux t'apprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un assez bon nageur, je peux aisément t'enseigner deux trois trucs.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'était-il proposer ? Pourquoi Hyde accepterai ? Pourquoi il lui ferait confiance ? Pourquoi tout simplement ? Sakura ne le savait pas lui-même. Tant de solution lui venait en tête mais aucune ne lui convenait.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Finit par dire Sakura ne sachant pas par où commencer. Même si j'étais saoul, je me rappelle parfaitement de cette soirée et toi aussi. J'ai complètement passé à tabac ton pote devant toi, sans parlé des injures que j'ai proliféré à ton encontre. Malgré cela, tu n'as jamais mis de veto que se soit à l'audition ou à mon entrée dans le groupe. Tu n'as jamais mis au courant les autres sur mon passé de délinquant juvénile, on va dire. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as jugé que mon jeu était bon et concordait à l'esprit du groupe. Tu as mis tes considérations personnelles de coté pour le bien être de l'Arc.

-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je veux juste que l'on reparte sur de bonne base tous les deux. Je veux te remercier, apprendre à te connaître, gagner ta confiance, te montrer que je peux être autre chose que cette brute épaisse.

Beaucoup plus touché par la sincérité dégageait par les yeux du batteur que par son discours, Hyde ne savait pas s'il devait accepter son aide ou non. Une partie de lui était conquise mais une autre avait peur de se retrouver seul avec lui. Cette soirée était encore trop présente dans son esprit pour ne pas y penser. Mais, en l'acceptant dans l'aventure, il savait qu'il allait devoir cohabiter avec lui et entretenir une mauvaise entente allait avoir des percussions sur l'avenir de l'Arc. Pour le bien être du groupe, il se devait de faire un effort. Et puis, que risquait-il réellement ?

-Très bien.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Sakura s'attendant à un refus.

-On commence quand ?

-Cette aprèm, j'ai repéré une petite crique où les vagues sont petites. On y sera tranquille.

* * *

La semaine était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils avaient passé le temps entre la plage, le tourisme, les marchés, les courses, les ballades… Une semaine faite d'amusement et de rire. La seule ombre existante dans le tableau pour Tetsu, était qu'Hyde passait plus de temps avec Sakura qu'avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas la subite différence d'attitude entre ces deux là. Il y avait encore quelques jours, ils ne s'échangeaient que deux mots dans une journée, maintenant ils étaient comme cul et chemise. Ce rapprochement ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression que Sakura était devenu plus important que lui pour le chanteur. En une semaine, il n'avait passé que quelques minutes en compagnie du vocaliste, alors qu'habituellement, ils étaient souvent collés ensemble. Non, il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas que Sakura lui vole sa place dans le cœur de l'androgyne. Il voulait être la personne la plus proche d'Hyde à défaut d'être son amant.

Attendant que les autres soient prêts pour partir au restaurant, le leadeur visionnait une série télé sans grand intérêt. Sentant le guitariste venir s'installer à ses cotés, il lui demanda où étaient passés les deux manquants.

-Dans la salle de bain. Rigola Ken. Hyde-kun met de la crème sur les coups de soleil de Sakura-kun. Il doit déguster le pauvre.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont très proches maintenant ?

-Si, et c'est tant mieux non ?

-Oui, je suppose.

Tetsuya voulait pleurer tant il avait mal au cœur. Dans un sens, c'était bien pour le groupe que leurs membres soit aussi complice, amis. Un groupe dont les membres ne s'entendaient pas courait vers la dissolution. Il l'avait bien compris. Mais, si l'amour remplaçait l'amitié, que cela pouvait il donner ? Il aimait Hyde depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer. Pas comme Sakura. Jamais Tetsu n'aurai pensé que le batteur serait son rival. Rival qui avait eu le courage de dire à Hyde ses sentiments. D'après le spectacle surpris malgré lui, l'androgyne avait répondu positivement aux avances du batteur. Maintenant, il était condamné à jouer le rôle de l'ami et à regarder les deux tourtereaux dans leurs bonheurs.

-Tu as vraiment une petite mine, ça ne va pas ?

-Je pense qu'ils sont un peu trop complices. Lâcha sans le vouloir le leadeur.

-Oh la. Serait ce de la jalousie que j'entends ? T'inquiètes, il ne va pas te le piquer ton Hyde-kun.

-Tu ne comprends rien. Rugit le bassiste en se levant.

Enervé par les propos de Ken, il parti sur la terrasse en espérant que le couché de soleil puisse le calmer. Il était effectivement jaloux de Sakura. Comment ne pas l'être lorsque vous surprenez la personne aimée dans les bras d'un autre ? En colère contre soi-même, il se rapprocha de n'avoir pas averti le chanteur de ses sentiments pour lui bien avant. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Un autre avait profité de son silence pour le courtiser.

-Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Intervient Hyde souriant devant un tel spectacle.

-Hum.

-J'aimerai trop que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Intrigué, Tetsu risqua un regard vers l'androgyne. Pourquoi avait il dit ceci ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Parlait il du couché de soleil en lui-même ou de sa présence à ses cotés ? Cette dernière option enflamma le cœur du leadeur. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être, Hyde sortait avec Sakura.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas le partager avec Sakura-kun ?

-Sakura ? Répéta surpris le vocaliste. Non, je suis bien ici avec toi. Surtout que l'on n'a pas beaucoup été seul tous les deux. Je dois avouer que ta compagnie m'avait manqué.

Rougissant devant cette révélation, il ne pu empêcher un sourire heureux apparaître sur son visage. Il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre Hyde prononcé ce genre de phrase pour lui. Puisque les aveux étaient au rendez vous, Tetsu se décida d'informer Hyde de ses sentiments. Il n'en pouvait plus de les cacher. Ils pesaient trop lourd. L'aimer sans possibilité de réciprocité était trop douloureux, il devait l'oublier. Pour tourner la page, il se devait être franc avec lui-même et Hyde.

-Doiha-chan. Souffla le leadeur déterminé. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Voilà, euh, ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je crois, non je suis sure que je t'aime. Je sais que tu es avec Sakura-kun, mais je devais te le dire pour que je puisse mettre un terme à cet amour. Je ne te dérangerais plus avec cette histoire et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Ne voulant pas connaître la réaction de son ami, il décida de retourner dans l'habitacle anormalement silencieux. Les autres avaient du partir sans eux. Tant mieux, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la fête ni d'affronter Sakura. Heureusement, il lui restait trois jours pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sur le point de partir, la voix faible de l'androgyne l'arrêta immédiatement.

-Je ne suis pas avec Sakura-kun. Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous.

-Quoi ? Mais, mais je vous ai vu dans la crique. Vous étiez enlacés. Il te caressait le dos et… et…

-J'avais bu la tasse. Il m'aidait à recracher l'eau, à sa manière.

-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Sakura-kun m'apprenait à nager.

Un silence chargé s'installa entre eux. Hyde continuait à fixer l'horizon tournant le dos délibérément à un Tetsuya bouche bée. Le chanteur avait toujours vu le bassiste comme un grand frère, un ami très proche, du moins c'était ce qu'il aimé penser. Depuis le début des vacances, il ne cessait de s'interroger. Bien que la natation lui prenait tout son temps, son esprit venait toujours sur Tetsu et cet espèce de manque. La présence du leadeur lui manquait. En entendant cet aveu, il venait de comprendre. Lorsqu'il avait écouté les confessions du bassiste, une douce chaleur s'était propagé en lui. Cet aveu lui faisait plaisir, très plaisir, trop plaisir. Oui, il partageait les sentiments du bassiste... Il était vraiment lent à la détente. C'était pourtant évident, comme le nez au plein milieu de la figure. Seul le leadeur arrivait à faire ressentir ses sensations chez lui, même ses anciennes petites amies n'y étaient pas arrivées.

-Oh mon dieu, et moi qui…

-Je t'aime aussi, je crois.

Tetsuya se cru en plein rêve. Un rêve qui ne voulait en aucun cas quitter. Au ralenti, il s'approcha de l'androgyne afin de caresser sa joue doucement. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de l'anxiété et du bonheur. Il comprit très vite que c'était tout nouveau pour son vis-à-vis. Sans l'effrayer, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En sentant la douceur et la texture des lèvres d'Hyde, il fut content que ce soit la réalité, car une fois qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux, le vocaliste serait toujours dans ses bras.

Finalement, c'était toujours pendant les vacances que les plus belles histoires d'amour existaient, mais la leur continuerait bien après. Du moins, ils feraient tout pour…


	5. Mauvais poil

Un grand et gros merci à ma béta : Chunhua ainsi qu'à Marluuna et Museelo pour leur review.

Mauvais poil

Devant tous les visages fatigués, termes de ses concitoyens, Tetsuya se sentait privilégié en ce lundi matin. Contrairement à ses semblables, il éprouvait de la joie à se rendre à son lieu de travail après un week-end des plus tristes. Non seulement il s'était ennuyé durant ces deux jours, mais en plus son amant avait été aux abonnés absents, bien trop occupé par des détails de dernières minutes concernant Vamps. Tetsu avait donc vu tous ses projets romantiques tomber à l'eau.

Il avait donc une seule envie, le revoir. Il savait qu'Hyde serait déjà dans le studio à son arrivé, ainsi que Ken et Yukki. Le bassiste imagina les deux musiciens avachis dans le vieux canapé, dont la plupart des ressorts s'était fait la malle, fumant cigarette sur cigarette tranquillement, tout en racontant leur week-end, tandis que le chanteur serait dans la cuisine. Il se représenta la scène où Hyde lui sourirait en le voyant. Le leader savait d'ores et déjà qu'il craquerait devant ses yeux pétillants, ce sourire joyeux, ce petit air enfantin… Oh oui ! Son premier réflexe sera de l'embrasser, de le serer fortement dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur à la fois poivrée et mentholée. Il se voyait déjà lui murmurer à l'oreille à quel point il lui avait manqué, provoquant un éclat de rire de sa part et une moquerie disant à quel point il était fleur bleu. Et lui, faussement vexé, rétorquera un quelconque mensonge qui ne trompera personne. Car, oui, dès qu'il s'agissait de son chanteur, Tetsu devenait l'homme le plus niais, amoureux qui soit.

Souriant, le bassiste accéléra le pas. S'il s'écoutait, il se mettrait à courir. Sachant qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il s'approchait d'Hyde.

Poussant la porte du studio, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Ken affalé dans le canapé, cigarette aux lèvres et console à la main, et Yukki assis sur l'un des accoudoirs. Penché vers le guitariste, Yukki semblait tout aussi passionné par le jeu que son camarade. Pour cause, aucun des deux ne l'avaient entendu arriver. A l'entente de la faible mélodie, il sut qu'il s'agissait du célèbre jeu d'énigme. Tout en enlevant son manteau, il nota tristement qu'Hyde n'était pas là.

-_Essaye le 42_. Proposa Yukki par hasard.

_-T'es sur ?_

_-T'as la solution ?_

-_Va pour le 42_. Soupira Ken en s'exécutant_. Incorrect_. _Rah, ça m'énerve !_ _On ne va jamais trouver_.

_-Mais si ! En les faisant tous, on va bien finir par tomber sur le bon._

_-J'ai une meilleure idée. T'as internet sur ton portable ? _

_-Oui. Pour… Oh je vois ! Pas bête !_

_-C'est ce qui s'appelle tricher ! _Intervient Tetsu ravi de les voir sursauter.

-_Bon sang Tet-chan_ ! Râla Ken plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. _Annonce-toi la prochaine fois ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! _

_-Moi, c'est votre motivation qui me fait peur._ Rétorqua le leader d'un air faussement réprobateur_. Ca promet pour le reste de la semaine._

Peu importe que le groupe existait depuis vingt ans, la taquinerie allait de bon train entre eux. Tetsu savait pertinemment qu'ils n'aillaient rien faire de la journée. Tout comme des lycéens se retrouvant après un mois de vacances, ils allaient raconter les anecdotes de leurs carrières solos. Ainsi, taquiner ses amis en mettant en avant son rôle de leader était un plaisir sans fin pour lui.

-_Dit le retardataire attitré_. Renchérit le guitariste.

_-Ne soit pas médisant. Je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui._

_-Même en avance de dix minutes. _Rectifia Yukki en regardant sa montre_. Tu as un rendez-vous important ce matin ?_

_-Je dirai plutôt qu'il était pressé de retrouver la demi-portion. _Déclara Ken amusé_. _

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-Ah l'amour… Non seulement elle rend idiot ses victimes, mais en plus, elle leurs fait oublier leurs entourages. _Souffla Kend'un air mélodramatique_. _

_-Joue à ton jeu au lieu de dire des conneries aussi grande que toi Ken. _Rigola le bassiste en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de Yukki. _Hein ?_ Ajouta-t-il en lisant l'énoncé. _Vous êtes coincés à cette question ? Elle est trop facile ! J'ai trouvé la réponse du premier coup_.

_-Rah. _Grogna Ken_. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Va retrouver ton jules dans la cuisine et laisse nous jouer en paix ! _

_-Hein ? Doiha-chan ? Dans la cuisine ? _S'exclama Tetsu interloqué_. Mais il n'est pas encore arrivé ! _

_-Nous sommes arrivés en même temps. _Répondit Yukki surpris_._

_-Je n'ai pas vu ses affaires sur le porte manteau._

_-Etrange. _Approuva Yukki pensif_._

_-Mais non. Il a du laisser son manteau sur lui, affamé comme il était, il n'a pas su attendre._

_-Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sur Ken-chan. _Déglutit le bassiste peu convaincu_._

A ce moment, le grincement de la porte d'entrée les fit se tourner vers elle. Le chanteur, étonné par un tel accueil, stoppa tout mouvement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, un sac remplit de viennoiserie à la main.

-_Bah, t'étais passé où ? Je te croyais dans la cuisine_. Demanda Ken étonné.

_-Vous voyez que vous n'écoutez pas que je vous parle ! Je vous… Atchoum… avez prévenu que j'allais à la boulangerie. _

A cet instant, Tetsu fut coupé du monde. Toute son intention était tournée vers une seule et unique personne, son chanteur. En le voyant tirer son bonnet et son écharpe, Tetsu le trouvait irrésistible. Souriant niaisement, le bassiste craquait devant son nez et ses joues rougis par le froid, ses cheveux colorés légèrement décoiffés à cause de son couvre-chef, ses yeux anormalement brillants à cause du froid d'hiver… Lui-même ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi stoïque devant une telle vison. S'il s'écoutait, ses lèvres gouteraient déjà celles gelées de son amant.

_-Petit déjeuner pour… Atchoum… tout le monde ! _S'écria Hyde en posant le paquet sur la table basse_. Dit donc toi_, ajouta-t-il en s'dressant au leader_, tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ou venir me dire bonjour comme il se doit ? _

Tetsu éclata de rire devant le ton impétueux de son âme sœur. Hyde ressemblait trop à un enfant quémandant un paquet de bonbon auquel il avait droit. Petit caprice que le lanceur de banane avait bien l'intention de satisfaire. Surtout qu'il le désirait autant que lui, voir même plus.

L'enlaçant tendrement, le bassiste pouvait sentir cette odeur mentholée qu'il appréciait tant. D'une main, il lui attrapa doucement le menton dans l'optique de lui redresser la tête.

_-Hey ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fous ! Enlève ta main de mes yeux Ken ! Je ne vois plus rien._

_-Non. Tu es trop petit pour voir ça Yukki-chan._

_-Mais… Que t'es con._

Soupirant devant l'idiotie de ses compagnons, Tetsu leva les yeux au ciel. Reportant son intention sur son chanteur, il se sentit défaillir devant le sourire amusé de celui-ci. Caressant la joue froide du chanteur, il apprécia la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Faisant mine d'approcher son visage du sien, il fut arrêté par une quinte d'éternuement provenant d'Hyde. Cela suffit pour qu'une sourde inquiétude l'envahi. Était-il malade ? Avait-il pris froid ?

_-Tu es enrhumé Doiha-chan ?_

_-Non. Atchoum. Je ne comprends pas… Je me sentais bien il y a cinq minutes, et là, j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, je n'arrête pas d'éternuer et j'ai le nez qui gratte. Atchoum. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

_-Allergie. _Répondit Yukki_._

_-Hein _? S'écrièrent les deux amants ahuris_._

_-Allergie ? Mais à quoi ? _Renchérit Hyde_. Je n'ai ces symptômes que depuis mon retour de la boulangerie et pourtant rien n'a changés ici._

_-A qui serait plus exacte. _Rectifia Ken abandonnant son jeu.

_-Que veux-tu dire Ken-chan ?_ Cracha Tetsu n'appréciant pas la tournure de la conversation.

-_Elémentaire mon cher Tet-chan_. _La seule différence existant entre l'arrivé d'Hyde dans le studio et son retour est… toi. Donc, en toute déduction, tu es la cause de son allergie._

_-Quoi ? Mais, mais… _Bégaya le leader croyant que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête_._

Si on lui avait dit que l'homme le plus âgé sur terre venait de remporter le prix mondial d'athlétisme, ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Le bassiste ne savait pas s'il devait rire devant une telle aberration, ou au contraire, s'épouvanter des conséquences y découlant si c'était vrai. Un froid s'empara de lui à cette pensée qu'il écarta vivement de son esprit. Hyde ne pouvait pas être allergique… à lui. Ils se côtoyaient depuis des années !

_-C'est complètement absurde ! Impossible ! N'est ce pas Doiha-chan ?_

_-Tu as mis un nouveau parfum ?_

_-Que… Quoi ?_ S'étrangla Tetsu ayant cru au soutient de son amant. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois d'accord avec eux ! _

_-Evidement, puisqu'ils ont les croissants ! _Ironisa Hyde avant de continuer plus sérieusement_. Depuis quand il y a des camps entre nous ? Si… Atchoum… tu cessais d'être aussi buté, tu avoueras que leur déduction… Atchoum… n'est pas si idiote que cela ! De plus, atchoum, plus vite on trouvera la cause de cette allergie, plus vite j'en serai débarrassé. _Déclara-t-il en contemplant le bassiste avec insistance comme pour lui faire passer un message_._

Se rembrunissant, Tetsu devait admettre que son amant avait raison. Mais, l'idée d'être l'origine de l'allergie de ce dernier lui restait à travers la gorge. Si cette supposition était vraie, et comme il n'avait rien modifié dans ses habitudes ni acheté de nouveau produit, plus jamais il ne pourra s'approcher d'Hyde sans provoquer ces éternuements infernaux, plus jamais il ne goûtera à ses lèvres joliment dessinées, plus jamais il ne pourra caresser sa peau… Non. C'était un cauchemar !

_-T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes éternuements ! Hurla _Tetsu de mauvaise humeur_._

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que le leader sut qu'il venait de dire une belle bêtise. Calmé instantanément, le bassiste regretta ses paroles. Contemplant les expressions successives du chanteur, il déchiffra de la surprise, tristesse puis de la colère. Il venait de blesser son amant.

-_Oh non. Hyde, je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé_. S'excusa le bassiste, pâle comme la mort, le regardant mettre son manteau. _Doiha-chan, attend. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a…. _

Ignorant les supplications du leader, Hyde parti du studio, non sans claquer violement la porte au nez de ce dernier.

-_Pris. Et merde !_ Raga Tetsu en levant les mains en l'air.

Retenant tant bien que mal un grognement colérique, l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur cette pauvre porte se fit sentir. A la place, il se dirigea lourdement vers le canapé, en s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux, pour s'y installer sous les regards réprobateurs de ses camarades. Oui, bon, il savait qu'il venait de louper une occasion de se taire, qu'il avait fait de la peine à la personne la plus adorable au monde et qu'il devra ramer pour se faire pardonner connaissant le sale caractère du chanteur. Pas la peine de lui faire un sermon silencieux. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme cela.

_-Arrêter de me fixer comme ça ! Je sais que j'ai merdé ! _

_-Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employé, mais ouais. _Approuva Ken de façon détachée. _Et vu qu'il est partit sans prendre un croissant, je peux te dire que je n'aimerai pas être à ta place_.

_-Merci du soutien ! _

_-De rien, on est là pour ça. D'ailleurs, je te conseil de réfléchir dès maintenant à un moyen pour te faire pardonner si tu ne veux pas passer la soirée seul devant ta télé._

_-Et à ce qui peut provoquer cette allergie. _Rappela Yukki.

S'enfonçant dans le canapé, Testu fixa méchamment le batteur qui l'ignora superbement. Il adorait Yukki, mais en cet instant, il rêvait de l'étrangler. Au moins, cela permettrait d'évacuer ce trop plein de colère. A la place, le leader lâcha d'une voix irritée :

_-Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai passé tout le week-end dans mon appartement._

_-Seul ?_ Demanda Ken curieux.

-_Oui. Seul !_

_-J'avais raison ! A moi les mille yens ! Amène le fric Yukki !_

_-C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ? Vous avez parié sur quoi là ?_

-_Qu'importe_. Répondit le guitariste en éludant la question. _Tu n'as pas changé de lessive, de parfum, de déodorant, de mousse à raser ?_

-_D'après rasage ?_ Intervient Yukki.

_-Non._

_-De shampoing ? De savon ?_ Renchérit Ken. _De bain moussant ?_

_-Non._

_-De produit ménager ? De senteur d'ambiance ?_ Repris Yukki. _Bah quoi, c'est très à la mode ces produits là._ Se justifia-t-il devant le regard interloqué de ses amis.

_-Si tu le dis. D'eau de Cologne ?_

-_Non. Non et renon !_ S'énerva Tetsu. V_ous allez m'écouter à la fin ! Je vous dis que je n'ai rien modifié à mes habitudes. J'utilise toujours les mêmes marques, je vais faire mes courses dans le même supermarché et ceux depuis des décennies !_ _Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je les aurai changés ce week-end! _

_-Ah non ! Tu te calmes illico presto mon vieux ! C'est déjà bien gentil de notre part de t'aider à résoudre ton problème. Alors, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul dans ce studio avec trois amis sur le dos en plus, je te conseille de mettre ton sale caractère de chien au placard ! _

Bouche bée, Tetsu regardait Yukki comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Celui-ci se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand il l'était, il ne fallait pas le chercher. Il était très impressionnant. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Tetsu songea qu'il avait du aller trop loin. Puis, d'un clic, un élément lui sauta aux yeux, comme une évidence.

_-Chien. _Dit Tetsu dans un souffle_. _

_-Hein ?_

-_Mais oui. C'est ça !_ S'écria-t-il en se levant et tapant du poing dans sa main. _Le chien ! Doiha-chan est allergique au poil de chien ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? J'ai gardé Sushi ce week-end ! Merci les amis. Je vous revaudrai ça ! _

En coup de vent, Tetsuya attrapa son manteau et fila rapidement du studio tout en s'habillant mais le laissant grand ouvert. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant d'aller retrouver son homme.

Fixant pour la énième fois le cadran de sa montre, Tetsu songea aux soirées d'été où le soleil était toujours présent à cette heure. Repassant sa main dans sa crinière, il souffla un bon coup afin de rassembler son courage et répéta mentalement son texte, puis toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Hyde. Fébrile, il eut le souffle coupé devant le visage renfrogné du chanteur. Ouvrant la bouche, le bassiste se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son discours.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Tetsu ?_

Aïe. C'était mal parti. Ca ne sera pas le ton froid et sec d'Hyde qui allait l'aider à se le rappeler, ni ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il venait d'humecter.

-_Euh… C'était la faute de Sushi. Tu sais, la chienne de ma voisine de palier. Euh… celle qui t'avait fait tomber et bavé dessus, la chienne hein, pas la voisine, même si je la soupçonne d'avoir eu envie d'être à la place de Sushi… Enfin bref, je l'avais gardée ce week-end et elle a mis des poils chez moi, d'où l'allergie. Ce sont ses poils qui te faisaient éternuer… Mais j'ai tout nettoyé. Il n'en reste plus un seul chez moi._ Débita le leader nerveusement devant la posture nonchalante de son vis-à-vis. _Euh… Tout ça pour te dire que j'étais désolé de m'être pris à toi sans raison. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser ou passer du temps avec toi m'a effleuré_. _Et j'ai paniqué. Pour rien_. Déclara Tetsu mal à l'aise. _T'as vraiment pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche, je me trompe ?_

_-Pas du tout._

_-Sadique. T'aime vraiment me torturer._

_-T'as fini ?_

_-Non._

Sans crier gare, Tetsu plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant écarquiller des yeux ce dernier, sous la stupeur. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour le réfréner. Le désir de l'embrasser avait augmenté d'intensité lorsqu'Hyde lui avait ouvert sa porte.

Plaçant ses mains dans les cheveux si doux du chanteur, il l'obligea à relever légèrement la tête, tandis que sa langue se promenait sur ses lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Hyde ne pu qu'entrouvrir la bouche, permettant à Tetsu d'y plonger sa langue. Dans un gémissement sonore, le leader s'abandonna au goût si familier de celle-ci, qu'il savoura comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. Au contact de leurs langues, une chaleur intense envahi le leader, qui enlaça tendrement la taille fine du plus petit, collant ainsi leur corps.

Tetsu voulait plus, bien plus… L'envie de toucher sa peau, d'en baiser chaque parcelle le démangeait. Il émit un grognement de plaisir lorsque sa main se faufila sous sa chemise et caressa sa chute de rein puis entama un va et vient le long de son échine, provoquant des petits frissonnements de la part d'Hyde.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Tetsu descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa cicatrice, se trouvant dans son cou, qu'il mordit, lécha, embrassa. La respiration haletante, Hyde passa ses mains dans les cheveux du leader dont quelques soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque les arrêta. Comme rappeler à l'ordre, Tetsu redressa son visage, non sans avoir respiré son odeur avant. Sans mettre fin à son étreinte, Tetsu dévisagea Hyde qu'il trouva irrésistible avec ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux brillants… Comme il pouvait l'aimer.

-_Désolé_. Lâcha Tetsu en anticipant la réaction d'Hyde. _Mais l'envie était trop insoutenable pour que je l'ignore_.

_-Est-elle rassasiée, cette envie ?_

_-Euh…Pas vraiment._

_-Qu'attends tu pour la combler ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis furieux contre toi et que si tu ne termines pas ce que tu as commencé immédiatement, tu pourras toujours courir pour que je te pardonne ?_

_-C'est du chantage !_

_-C'est toi qui voit_. Conclu Hyde en faisant mine de refermer sa porte.

_-A laquelle je me plie avec volontiers._

Une fois la porte close, Tetsu colla Hyde contre cette dernière et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Cependant, le baiser fut de courte durée.

_-Atchoum ! Atchoum. Doiha-chan, peux tu me passer un mouchoir s'il te plait ? Je crois que je suis enrhumé. _


	6. Blessure

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé.

Je remercie ma béta lectrice pour son travail de correction ainsi que toi Luciole pour tes nombreuses reviews.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Même si c'est triste.

Blessure.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les convives regardaient avec surprise l'étrange scène se déroulant devant eux. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais acteur de cette pièce improvisée et dégradante.

La tête penchée, la joue meurtrie mise en évidence, j'étais perdu dans un océan d'émotion contradictoire. Je me sentais en colère, triste, trahi, incompris, humilié. Je ne pouvais dire lequel des cinq dominait sur les autres. Mon cœur me faisait mal, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma vision était floue… Troublé, blessé, j'avais envie de rire et de pleurer, de l'étrangler et de m'enfuir. A la place, je restais dans cette position inconfortable, bien raide sur mes jambes tremblantes.

Doucement, je relevai la tête, affrontant son regard dur, haineux. Ses traits exprimaient toute sa haine envers moi. De son poing serré s'égouttait quelques goutes carmins. Mon sang. L'artiste que j'admirais et respectais, l'homme que j'aimais venait de me frapper. Je ne savais qui de ma pommette sanguinolente ou de mon cœur souffrait le plus. Tout en moi n'était que chaos, douleur.

Comme une symphonie éternelle, ton venin retentissait dans ma tête. Paroles dites dans le seul but de me blesser. Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. Il m'accusait de mentir. Moi ? Mentir ? Avait-il oublié ma sainte horreur du mensonge ? Avait-il oublié notre promesse, certes enfantine, de toujours se dire la vérité ?

Dans une lenteur non calculé, je tendis la main vers lui. La fermant, je relâchai la pression du plus petit doigt pour y former une arcade. L'effet fut celui souhaité. De la surprise apparue sur son visage. Ses yeux devinrent inquisiteurs. Tout dans sa posture témoignait son doute. Je savais qu'il ressassait ce souvenir.

Avec un air entendu, je fis demi-tour avant de quitter cette salle. La fraicheur de la nuit d'été vint éclairer quelque peu mes esprits. L'estomac noué, le cœur serré, je compris que je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami pour une histoire de fille. A mon étonnement, les larmes ne virent pas. J'étais trop sous le choc pour cela. Relevant la tête, j'observais la pleine lune en espérant qu'il viendrait me retenir, s'excuser. Au bout d'un décompte de un à cinquante, la vérité me frappa. Il ne viendra pas. Une sourde colère s'empara de moi. Très bien, qu'il choisisse cette trainée, mais qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer après. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le réconforter. Je l'avais prévenu, il n'avait qu'à m'écouter au lieu de… Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la fureur disparue pour laisser place à l'abattement.

Groggy par le froid, dans un état second, j'avançais jusqu'à ma voiture. Cherchant mes clés, je sursautais lorsque quelque chose de froid et d'humide rencontra ma joue blessée.

_-Yukki-chan ?_

Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Je n'avais nul besoin de sa pitié. J'étais suffisamment humilié pour la soirée. Repoussant sa main vivement, j'ouvris la bouche dans le but de le faire partir. Mais, je fus réduis au silence. Tout en fixant ma pommette, Yukki semblait furieux. Pourquoi ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. Yukki était le plus discret, calme du groupe. Lorsqu'une dispute débutait, on pouvait compter sur lui pour y mettre fin. Il fallait donc y aller pour l'agacer, le mettre en colère…

Redevenu lui-même, Yukki me lança un sourire sincère, compatissant, avant de me prendre la clé des mains, et d'y poser son foulard où reposaient deux glaçons, pris de son verre d'apéritif.

_-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. _Se justifia-t-il en ouvrant la portière coté conducteur_._

Silencieusement, je pris place à ses cotés. Le long du trajet se fit dans un silence religieux où seul le bruit du moteur parvenait à nos oreilles. En moi-même, je remerciais Yukki d'accepter ma volonté. Sa présence avait un coté apaisant. Plongé dans une sorte de brouillard, je regardais sans le voir le paysage défiler. Une sonnerie me tira de ma torpeur.

-_C'est surement Ken_. Déclara le batteur concentré sur la route. _Il doit se demander si je suis avec toi en ce moment_.

_-Ok. _

_-Tu ne réponds pas ?_

_-Non._

Reportant mon intention sur la chaussée, je me rendis compte qu'on s'éloignait du chemin menant à mon immeuble. D'une voix plate, éteinte, je lui signalais.

-_Tu t'es trompé de direction_. _Il fallait prendre à droite_.

_-Je sais, mais on ne va pas chez toi. Du moins, pas tout de suite._

_-Ah !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta. Interrogatif, je sortis de la voiture. Devant moi se trouvait une grille dont une pancarte, éclairée faiblement par la lune, y était accrochée. Plissant les yeux, je pus lire :

-_Jardin national __Shinjuku Gyoen__?_ _Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?_

Seul un sourire énigmatique me répondit. Sans un mot, je vis Yukki escalader la grille. Bouche bée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jalouser son habileté et sa souplesse. M'approchant nerveusement, je lui murmurai :

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est fermé ! Si un gardien te surprend, tu es mal !_

_-Viens !_

_-…_

_-S'il te plait. _

Un mot, une supplication. Au point où j'en suis, ma soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Et puis, j'étais curieux de savoir la raison de notre visite nocturne en ces lieux. Chassant rapidement l'image de nous deux enfermés dans une cellule de mon esprit, je l'avertis :

_-D'accord, mais si on se fait prendre, je dirai que tu m'as obligé de te suivre._

Ma menace lui arracha un rire. Au moins, je n'avais pas perdu mon sens de l'humour. Une fois passée l'obstacle de la grille, je suivis Yukki à travers les chantiers. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai profondément. Je repérai facilement l'odeur agréable des rosiers, des chèvrefeuilles… Bien que je connaisse cet endroit, le visiter la nuit lui donnait un tout autre aspect. Je me sentais dépayser. C'était si féérique.

-_C'est ici_. Dit Yukki en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? _Lui demandai-je en l'imitant.

_-Chut… Regarde. _

Intrigué, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Laissant errer mon regard, je remarquais les arbres dont leurs feuillages reposaient dans le lac. La lune, les étoiles se reflétaient dedans ainsi que l'ombre gigantesque de cette végétation. Le tout rendait le tableau mystérieux et romantique. Soudainement, les crapauds, grenouilles se mirent à croasser sous les hululements des hiboux et des chouettes. Les papillons de nuit se réveillèrent, les chauves souris chassèrent… Le monde de la nuit nous livrait leurs secrets.

Sous mon éblouissement, des points lumineux se mirent à danser autour de nous. Il y en avait des milliers ! Sur l'herbe, dans les arbres, près de l'eau… Des fées ? Non. Des lucioles. Certaines, plus farouches ou curieuses que les autres, se posèrent sur nous. C'était si beau, si magiques… Qui aurait cru qu'un tel spectacle existait à Tokyo ?

Pour une fois de la soirée, je me sentais en paix. Tous les éléments de la nature avaient réussi à me faire oublier ma peine, mes oublis… Mais cela fut de courte durée. La voix de Yukki me rappela le pourquoi de notre présence.

-_Je viens ici chaque fois que j'ai un coup de cafard_. Se confia Yukki . _Cet endroit m'inspire, m'apaise_. _Il me donne la force d'affronter mes soucis_.

Je pouvais aisément le comprendre. On se sentait dans un cocon. Loin des péripéties du monde. Comme hors du temps.

-_C'est mon grand père qui me l'a fait découvrir quand j'étais gosse_… _Inconsolable de la mort de mon chien, il m'a fait venir ici pour me montrer que la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Chaque fois qu'on en ressentait le besoin, nous venions ici… A sa mort, j'ai continué la tradition. Cet endroit me fait penser à lui._

Je fus touché par cette révélation. Je comprenais dans ses propos à quel point cet homme devait lui manquer. Il devait être un homme bon et généreux, comme lui.

-_Je sais que j'ai mes tords dans cette histoire_ _et que les apparences sont contre moi_. Débutai-je, ne pouvant plus garder cette douleur pour moi-même, malgré le risque de perdre également son amitié. _Mais je n'ai agit dans le seul but de son bonheur. Même si ce bonheur n'est pas partagé avec moi. Telle est la malédiction des amours à sens unique… Je savais qu'un jour Tetsu allait rencontrer une fille et qu'il fondera une famille avec elle… Cependant le savoir et le vivre sont deux choses différentes. Bien que je me dise préparé à une telle éventualité, ce n'était pas vrai. _

-…

-_Lorsque Tetsu est venu nous présenter sa petite amie, j'ai senti mon monde s'effondrer_. _Ce fut comme si on m'arrachait le cœur_. _C'était déjà dur de l'aimer en silence, alors le voir avec elle m'était insupportable. C'est vrai que je ne fus pas sympa avec elle. Mais que veux-tu ? Je suis une personne jalouse et possessive. Je ne suis pas parfait… Je savais que Tetsu ne répondrait jamais à mes sentiments. Je ne suis que son meilleur ami. Je peux comprendre que mon comportement envers elle a du le blesser. Mais je ne pouvais pas me taire… Je n'aimais pas cette fille. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Je le sentais. Je savais qu'il aurait été malheureux avec elle. _

Ma voix se mis à trembler. Malgré moi, en ressassant ses souvenirs pénibles, je replongeais la lame dans la plaie. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. En mon fort intérieur, je remerciais Yukki d'écouter sans m'interrompre.

_-Puis un soir alors que je sortais avec Sakura-chan, je la vis. Elle embrassait un autre homme. J'aurai du être content que mon pressentiment fût juste. Ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais bouleversé. Je savais que Tetsu l'aimait réellement. Et si je lui disais la vérité, il aurait eu le cœur brisé. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne rien lui dire. Jusqu'à ce soir… Il m'avait entrainé à l'écart pour me demander d'être son témoin à son mariage. Il avait l'intention de lui demander sa main ce soir… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Alors je lui ai dis. La suite, tu la connais. _

Baissant la tête, je sentis mes larmes éclabousser mon jean.

Un froissement d'habit. La source de chaleur reposant contre mon bras disparait. Yukki bougeait. Il ne voulait plus être en contact avec moi. Je le dégoutais. Je venais pour la seconde fois perdre un ami cher. Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

Une main se posa dans mes cheveux, passa sur mon cou puis ma mâchoire et mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien. Délicatement, il ressuya mes larmes. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne le dégoutais pas ?

-_N'abime pas de si beau yeux avec des larmes Hyde-chan_. _Il ne le mérite pas_. _Il ne te mérite pas_.

Je rougis face à ses mots tandis qu'un soulagement m'étreignit. Fermant mes paupières pour empêcher mes larmes de couler, sans grand résultat, Yukki en profita pour glisser sa main dans ma nuque et attirer mon visage sur son torse. Il posa son autre main sur mon épaule. Bien trop bouleversé, je ne ripostais pas. J'avais trop besoin de réconfort, d'une épaule pour verser ma détresse. Bien que je trouvais celle-ci étrange.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevai la tête. Avec un pauvre sourire, je lui fais constater :

-_Je t'ai tout mouillé_.

-_Pas grave_. _J'aurai du t'emmener à l'hôpital plutôt, il te faut des points de suture_. _Il ne t'a vraiment pas loupé._

_-Non. Cet endroit guérit tous les maux et je n'ai plus mal. Merci de me l'avoir montré Yukki. _

-_Ce fut avec plaisir_. _Même si j'aurai préféré un autre prétexte_.

-_Moi aussi_.

_-Dit ? Que vas-tu faire ? Pour l'arc, je veux dire. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus le voir._

_-Je ne sais pas… Tout dépend de lui… C'est clair que pour le moment, je le raye de ma vie. Je lui pardonnerai probablement, tel que je me connais, s'il venait me faire ses excuses… Même si notre amitié en pâtira… Quant à l'arc. C'est peut être le moment de refaire une pause. Je vous adore trop toi et Ken pour quitter définitivement le groupe._

_-Tu es trop gentil Hyde. _

_-Je dirai trop amouraché. Mais bon, cela va se passer. Difficilement, mais je vais l'oublier. _

_-N'oublie pas que je suis là. Il se fait tard, rentrons._

Comme pour l'allé, le chemin se fit dans le silence. Pour cause, je m'étais assoupi. Toutes ces fortes émotions ont eu raison de moi. Une légère pression sur mon épaule me réveilla. Nous étions arrivés.

_-Tu veux dormir à la maison ? _Lui proposai-je_._

Ayant laissé sa voiture dans le parking, Yukki n'avait plus de moyen de locomotion. Et je me doutais qu'à cette heure, il aurait du mal à trouver un taxi.

_-Non merci. Je vais rentrer à pied. _

_-Comme tu veux. _Soupirai-je trop fatigué pour insister_. _

_-Au revoir Hyde. _Me salua Yukki en serrant un peu plus fortement mon épaule_. _

_-Au revoir Yukki. _

Tout en le regardant partir, je songeais à son comportement qui me laissait perplexe. Ne sachant que penser, je me rendis compte que ma soirée ne fut pas été si catastrophique que cela. Grace à Yukki.


	7. Cauchemar

Voilà un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai eu du mal à écrire le lemon (mon premier).

Un immense merci à Chunhua pour sa correction et le sauvetage de cette fic.

Et pour finir, je ne connais pas les membres du groupe et ne gagne pas d'argent… blablabla.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Cauchemar

Allongé sur le dos, Tetsuya fixait la lumière lunaire éclairer le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait complètement oublié de baisser la persienne avant de se coucher et l'idée d'y remédier ne l'effleurait même pas. Quand bien même, de toute façon, le jeune homme n'avait nullement envie de bouger. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec son amant, le leader de l'Arc n'avait plus goût à rien.

Dans un soupir traduisant son état de déprime, le musicien repensa à leur discussion mouvementée. Avait-il été trop loin dans ses propos ? Avait-il été injuste ? Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Tetsuya détestait les altercations. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient des broutilles, notamment les clés de leur appartement. Mais… Derrière l'étourderie de Hyde se cachait un problème plus important, moins anodin. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à son chanteur alors que ce dernier perdait quotidiennement ses clés, oubliait de fermer la porte d'entrée à double tour -ou fermer tout court- lors de ses sorties en ville ? Tetsu devait toujours penser à tout. Ce qui était fatiguant psychologiquement et physiquement. Déjà avec son métier, ses responsabilités étaient grandes et Tetsu les assumait parfaitement, mais à la maison, il avait besoin de se décharger de certaines responsabilités, de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Ce qui était impossible avec Hyde ! Autant professionnellement, Hyde était irréprochable mais intimement, le chanteur était comme un enfant avec qui il fallait passer derrière. Et le bassiste n'en pouvait plus !

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter. Le musicien se redressa vivement puis actionna l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet tout en jetant un œil sur les chiffres lumineux de son radio réveil. Dix heures dix du soir. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Pas son amant en tout cas. Celui-ci se trouvait en plein show organisé pour Halloween. Alors qu'il décrochait, Tetsuya remarqua le numéro de Ken qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

_-Allo ?_

_-Tet-chan ?_

Les sens en alerte, Tetsu comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas au son de la voix tremblante et inquiète de Ken. Aussitôt, ses paumes devinrent moites, la peur noua son estomac et une sueur froide coula entre ses omoplates.

_-Ken ? Qu__'__est ce qui se passe ? Qu__'__est ce qu__'__y a ?_

Un accident songea tout de suite le bassiste. Un grave accident impliquant un de leur proche. Tetsu ne voyait que ça pouvant ébranler la jovialité naturelle et quotidienne du guitariste.

_-Tu n__'__es pas au courant ?!_

_-Au courant de quoi Ken ?_

S'accrochant à son portable comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, le bassiste su qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Appuyant son téléphone contre son oreille, le leader de l'Arc entendit une conversation étouffée et lointaine qui ne lui était pas destinée. Ken avait probablement écarté son potable de sa bouche.

_-Il ne le sait pas. _Déclara Ken à une autre personne_._

_-Tu veux que je lui dise ?_

_-Non. C__'__est à moi de le faire._

_-Ok. D__'__un côté, c__'__est mieux que Tetsu l__'__apprenne de ta bouche plutôt que par les infos._

_-Hum__…__ Tetsu ?_

_-Tu n__'__es pas seul ? _Demanda le bassiste en fronçant les sourcils_._

Le leader était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Yukki. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_-Non. Je suis avec Yukki. Je suis dans sa voiture. Nous sommes en route pour ton appartement. _

_-Que dois-tu me dire Ken-chan ? _Demanda Tetsu en notant sans la relever la dernière phrase du guitariste.

_-Ce__…__ Ce n__'__est pas facile à dire. C__'__est au sujet__…__ C__'__est Hyde._

_-Hyde ?!_

Étonné, Tetsu eut un léger mouvement de recul. Pourquoi son ami d'enfance mentionnait son amant ? Hyde était en plein live et devait s'amuser comme un fou. Le bassiste ne comprenait pas.

_-Hyde s__'__est fait tiré dessus._

_-Q__…__ Quoi ? _Lâcha Tetsuya dans un souffle_._

Tel un coup de massue reçu en pleine tête, Tetsu était sonné par le choc. Il lui fallu du temps pour assimiler le sens des paroles de Ken.

-_Hyde est à l__'__hôpital__…__ Il est gravement blessé. _

Rapidement, des larmes noyèrent ses yeux, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et un bourdonnement retentit dans ses oreilles. Portant une main tremblante à sa bouche, Tetsu étouffa un sanglot qui le secoua entièrement. Cependant, ses larmes refusaient de couler.

Alors qu'il tourna la tête vers la droite, ses yeux se posèrent la photo posée sur sa table de nuit, représentant un couple heureux, uni et souriant. Tetsu se souvenait parfaitement du jour où la photographie avait été prise. Ce fut la veille de leur premier concert dans une grande salle. Mais ce fut surtout le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

_-On n__'__en sait pas plus pour l__'__instant. _Continua Ken ignorant que son ami ne l'écoutait plus_. Je suppose que s__'__il y a du changement, on le saura immédiatement puisque toutes les chaînes couvrent l__'__événement, en boucle._

Les bourdonnements commencèrent à sonner plus nettement aux oreilles du bassiste, comme un coup de sifflet. Tetsu voulait que son amant soit à ses côtés. Il se sentait seul. Il avait froid. Il était plongé dans le noir complet. Il se sentait comme écrasé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose comprimait ses poumons rendant sa respiration difficile. Ses sens s'altéraient les uns après les autres. Il ne pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la pièce sur sa peau moite, le plastique dans sa main.

-_Tetsu ?_ L'appela le guitariste inquiet de ne plus l'entendre au bout de quelques minutes. _Tu es toujours là ?_

Soudain, ses sens revinrent devant l'appel de son ami. L'obscurité s'écarta soudainement pour révéler la photo faiblement éclairée par la lumière artificielle, le bourdonnement disparu.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Hyde avait besoin de lui.

_-Qui ? Comment ? _Articula difficilement le leader en se faisant violence_._

_-Un homme a réussi à entrer au Tokyo Dôme avec un flingue. Il a profité que des serpentins tombent sur le public pour faire feu. Ce sont des spectateurs qui l__'__ont arrêté et empêché de fuir jusqu__'__à l__'__arrivé de la sécurité. _S'arrêta le guitariste pendant un instant avant de reprendre_. Nous sommes à ton appartement dans cinq minutes._

_-Je__…__ Je me prépare et j__'__arrive._

Le cœur comprimait dans un étau de fer, la tête dans du coton, Tetsuya raccrocha, sauta de son lit et courra jusqu'au corridor. Dans des gestes tremblants et automatiques, il enfila les premières chaussures qui lui passaient par la main mais provenant de deux paires différentes. Puis, il mit une veste verte au dessus de son pyjama rayé orange et blanc. Il avait l'air d'un clown habillé ainsi, mais le bassiste n'en avait cure. Seul Hyde comptait. Le leader voulait être auprès de son chanteur au plus vite.

Reconnaissant la voiture du batteur stationné en face de son immeuble, Tetsu monta à l'arrière. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler ou de mettre la radio et d'entendre les informations passer en boucle concernant le drame arrivé à leur ami. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour chasser son anxiété, Tetsu porta son intention sur le paysage bétonné. Sur les écrans géants ornant des buildings, des vidéos amateurs pris par les personnes présentes au concert se diffusaient. Écœuré, le leader détourna vite la tête de la fenêtre teintée, mais il était trop tard. Sous ses paupières closes, il voyait Hyde chanter et sauter sur place au rythme des instruments. Sur son beau visage, on pouvait y lire tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à être là, être avec ce public plus que réceptif à leur prestation. Lorsque, soudainement, Hyde se tut. Ignorant les regards étonnés de ses camarades musiciens qui continuaient à faire tinter leurs instruments, le chanteur porta une main tremblante à son ventre qui se teinta de rouge. Alors que l'incompréhension gagnait toutes les personnes dans la salle, un deuxième coup de feu retentit faisant tomber Hyde sur le sol…

-_Tout est bon pour vendre ou faire de l__'__audience_. Cracha Yukki avec dédain après avoir vu dans le rétroviseur le dégoût de Tetsu face à ces vidéos. _Le respect pour la famille et les proches n__'__existent plus dans l__'__industrie médiatique._ _Principalement quand la victime est une célébrité. _

_-Hum. _Approuvèrent les deux autres_._

Marchant d'un pas vif vers l'hôpital, les trois amis ne furent pas surpris d'y trouver une horde de journaliste courir vers eux, caméras, micro, appareil photo en main. Demain, ils retrouveront leur image dans tous les journaux du Japon. Sans remord, ils les dépassèrent sans répondre à leurs questions.

Le hall de l'hôpital débordait de vie. Les médecins allaient d'un couloir à l'autre, d'un malade à l'autre. Malgré leurs activités intensives, le nombre de blessé attendant une consultation ne désemplissait pas. A cela, fallait ajouter l'hystérie générale provoquée par la venue du chanteur.

Dans un accord silencieux et mutuel, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil quand une voix masculine et familière cria le prénom de Ken. Surpris, ils firent volte face pour apercevoir Sakura venir à leur rencontre. Plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux gonflés et rougis, l'angoisse apparaissait nettement sur son visage.

Sans formalité, Ken étreignit l'ex batteur fraternellement. Et parce que c'était toujours dans les pires moments que l'être humain effaçait et pardonnait les erreurs de ses semblables, Tetsu imita le guitariste. Depuis l'arrestation de Sakura pour détention de drogue, le bassiste avait refusé tout contact avec lui. Cependant, malgré sa colère et son aversion envers le deuxième batteur de l'Arc, jamais il n'avait interdit à son amant de le voir. (Et dans l'hypothèse contraire, Hyde aurait passé outre son avis.) Tetsu savait la complicité et le lien fraternel qui s'était tissé -difficilement- entre les deux.

-_Comment va-t-il ?_ Se renseigna Tetsu tandis que Sakura saluait son remplaçant.

_-Hyde est toujours en soin intensif. Aucun médecin n__'__est encore venu nous renseigner. _

_-Nous ? _S'intéressa Yukki_._

_-Hum__…__ Kaz, Yasu, Gackt, Anis et Ali, votre manager et d__'__autres dont j__'__ai oublié le nom._

_-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? _Intervient Ken.

_-J__'__ai l__'__impression d__'__attendre depuis des heures, pourtant je ne suis là que depuis une vingtaine de minutes._

Pénétrant dans une petite pièce de couleur jaune pâle, Tetsu fut saisi par le nombre des personnes l'occupant dont la plupart était des musiciens présents au live d'halloween. Si la situation se prêtaient à rire, Tetsu aurait probablement eut un fou rire monumentale devant les déguisements de certains de ses compères. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'à Hyde que la jupe allait parfaitement.

-_Bonsoir._ Lança Tetsu d'une voix à peine audible.

Quelques mains se levèrent, des têtes se baissèrent ou des murmures furent prononcés en guise de réponse.

-_Tetsu-san. _Débuta Kaz ense postant en face de lui_._

C'est à ce moment que le bassiste remarqua les vêtements réservés aux urgentistes que portaient le tatoué. Celui-ci avait dû tronquer son costume d'Halloween imbibé du sang de Hyde pour l'uniforme hospitalier. Dans un flash rapide, Tetsu revoyait Kaz se pencher au dessus du corps ensanglanter de son amant et comprimer la blessure avec ses mains. Scène tirée d'une vidéo qu'il avait entraperçue un peu plus tôt pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

_-Je__…__ Je suis désolé. _Repris Kaz au bord des larmes.

Comprenant que le guitariste se reprochait le malheur arrivé à son ange, Tetsu sentit son cœur rater un battement et l'étreignit.

-_Tu n__'__y ais pour rien Kaz-chan. J__'__ai vu ce que tu as fait pour Hyde et je t__'__en remercie du fond du cœur_.

_-Mais__…_

_-Le seul responsable est ce salaud qui lui a tiré dessus_.

Après un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, Kaz alla accueillir les autres membres de l'Arc.

La tête penchée en arrière, ratatiné sur sa chaise, Tetsuya fixait une tâche sur le plafond en ne pensant à rien. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Hyde était en salle d'opération et aucune information sur son état ne leurs était parvenue. Dès que des pas feutrés venaient dans leur direction, ils levaient tous la tête espérant avoir des nouvelles, malheureusement, les urgentistes bifurquaient à la dernière minute.

Parlant du loup, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la mine grave se dirigea vers la salle d'attente.

-_Non_. Souffla Tetsu.

Dans un réflexe, le bassiste attrapa la main de son ami d'enfance et la serra de toutes ses forces. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _«Oh pitié non ! Mon Dieu, faite que je me trompe. Faite qu__'__il est toujours vivant ! Pitié !» _

Posté devant eux, l'urgentiste hocha négativement de la tête d'un air désolé. Plusieurs sanglots éclatèrent dans la salle d'attente.

_-Je suis désolé. Nous avons fait ce qu__'__on a pu... Mais il était trop faible. Il avait perdu trop de sang__…__ Il n__'__a pas survécu à ses blessures. _

Ses mots raisonnaient dans les oreilles du bassiste, comme un écho sans fin. Les paroles du médecin étaient comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà blessé. Le leader de l'Arc sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son monde venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. Il avait l'impression de tomber d'un précipice sans qu'aucune prise ne lui permette de s'y accrocher. Un froid glaciale s'empara de son cœur tandis que devant ses rétines, sa vie avec Hyde défilait à toute vitesse.

Penché en avant, le corps secoué par ses larmoiements, Tetsu avait du mal à respirer sous la puissance de ses pleurs. A l'intérieur de lui, tout n'était que chaos. Ses sentiments lui explosaient à la figure tels que la colère, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Il voulait crier sa souffrance, s'enfuir de l'hôpital, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Hyde était mort ! Son ange était mort sans savoir qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Qu'il aimait toutes ses qualités et ses défauts car ils le définissaient. Et que si c'était à refaire, il ne le reprendrait pas sans eux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas comprit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu ce drame pour qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Bon sang… Tetsu donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour retrouver de nouveau les clés de l'androgyne dans le frigo, dans le lavabo… Car c'était ces petites surprises de la vie qui allait le plus lui manquer. Mais ça… Jamais le bassiste n'aura l'occasion de le lui dire. Jamais il ne pourra lui demander pardon…

Dans un soubresaut, Tetsu se réveilla le cœur battant. Sa respiration était hachée et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Où se trouvait-il ? Il était complètement perdu. Il lui fallut deux longues minutes pour assimiler qu'il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Seul.

-_Hyde !_ Cria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Dans un flash douloureux, Tetsu se souvint de l'annonce macabre du médecin. Désorienté, l'esprit encore brouillé, il ne pouvait dire si la mort de Hyde était réelle ou provenait d'un message de son subconscient.

Au même moment, le bruit d'une clé se glissant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Obéissant à ses pulsions, le leader sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter en plein milieu du salon.

Un soulagement sans fin envahi le leader en reconnaissant la petite silhouette qui refermait la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son pied tout en posant délicatement sa guitare contre le mur.

Hyde était vivant ! Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourtant, tout lui avait paru si vrai, si concret au point d'avoir réellement pleuré.

-_Tetsu ? _Sursauta Hyde en apercevant une silhouette venant à sa rencontre_. Mon Dieu, tu m__'__as fait peur ! Mais qu__'__est ce que tu fous debout dans le noir ?_

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le bassiste sauta si violement au cou de son amant que Hyde en tomba sur les fesses, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Soumis à une force bien plus puissante que lui, le leader de l'Arc ne laissa pas le temps à son amour de s'en remettre qu'il capturait déjà ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Glissant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure, le bassiste l'obligea à pencher un peu plus la tête pour approfondir l'échange. Alors qu'il goûtait chaque recoin de sa bouche, Tetsu sentait un feu ardent brûler en lui. Une faim dévorante qui secouait tout son être. Il voulait embrasser, caresser ce corps dont il en connaissait chaque courbe, entendre et voir le plaisir ressentit par son vocaliste. Le leader voulait lui transmettre tout son amour. Lui montrer à quel point il comptait à ses yeux.

La chaleur de Hyde l'enveloppait, son odeur l'enivrait. Tetsu en voulait plus, bien plus. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui ferait l'amour, là, maintenant, sur le parquet.

Le manque d'air mit fin au baiser. Ne voulant pas briser cette ambiance intime, le bassiste appuya son front contre le sien et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant devenu brillant par le plaisir et l'incompréhension. Sentant sa respiration entrecoupée sur son visage, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres rougies et gonflées des siennes.

-_Wow__…_ Plaisanta Hyde en essayant de reprendre son souffle. _D__'__accord... Si toutes nos réconciliations se passent comme ça, je veux bien que l__'__on se dispute tous les jours. _

Non qu'il se plaigne des douces intentions de son amant à son égard, bien au contraire, néanmoins, Hyde avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre. L'androgyne avait pensé retrouver un Tetsu froid, distant avec lui comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'engueulaient.

-_Pas moi._ Trancha catégoriquement Tetsu en songeant que ses nerfs n'y survivront pas.

_-Cette engueulade a vraiment du te chambouler. _

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Même si Hyde continuait à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, il avait bel et bien vu les sillons de larme séchés sur les joues de son amant pendant leurs baisers. Et ceci accumulé à l'accueil que Tetsu lui avait réservé un peu plus tôt, il avait matière à se poser des questions et faire des hypothèses.

-_Plus que tu ne le crois Doiha-chan_. Murmura le bassiste pour lui-même.

_-Hein ?_

_-Disons que j__'__ai eu matière à réfléchir__…__ Je suis désolé Hyde. Je n__'__aurai pas du m__'__emporter comme ça et de te demander de changer. Étourdi, tu l__'__as toujours été et je suis tombé amoureux de toi avec tes défauts et qualités._

_-Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je ne te promets pas de toujours fermer la porte derrière moi mais je vais faire des efforts pour être moins étourdi. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi._

_-C__'__est déjà le cas__…_Chuchotale leaderen enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chanteur. _Plus jamais je ne critiquerai ton étourdie._

Immédiatement, la laine de son écharpe lui gratta le nez, tandis que son parfum mélangé à l'odeur de la cigarette envahirent ses narines. Fermant les yeux, le bassiste s'y abandonna avec plaisir. Dire que Tetsu avait cru, un court instant, de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer son odeur. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar mais le sentiment de perdre définitivement Hyde avait été bel et bien réel. Et cela était bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle douleur physique ou morale.

-_Tet-chan ?_ L'appela l'androgyne étonné et un peu inquiet par la réaction de son leader.

_-Je t__'__aime._

Ému par cette déclaration, Hyde écarta légèrement Tetsu de lui et emprisonna ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser à la fois tendre et doux. Un frisson de plaisir secoua entièrement Tetsu devant le message que le chanteur lui faisait passer. Les bras de l'androgyne vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, le ramenant solidement contre son torse, alors que sa bouche caressait tendrement la sienne, lui faisant accélérer le cœur de plus belle. Tetsu ne voulait pas que ce baiser cesse. Il voulait de nouveau sentir les doigts de Hyde sur lui, son érection contre la sienne…

Tandis que le chanteur nouait ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant, celui-ci s'empressa de lui enlever son écharpe et son manteau. Puis, le bassiste laissa ses lèvres explorer à leur guise la peau sensible du cou qu'il venait de libérer, tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Dans un gémissement de pure volupté, Hyde pencha la tête sur le côté afin de donner un meilleur accès à son amant. Tremblant, le vocaliste fut de nouveau surpris par la réaction de son corps sous les caresses de Tetsu dans son dos.

Dans un grognement rauque, Hyde resserra sa prise autour du cou de son leader et l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui. Il écarta alors les jambes pour que Tetsu puisse s'installer entres elles. Le leader sentit le corps de l'androgyne se raidir, avant qu'un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, lorsque son genou gauche rencontra, malencontreusement, son entrejambe.

Tetsu ne pouvait plus attendre. Il pouvait sentit de nouveau ce feu couler en lui. Et ce n'était pas les yeux de Hyde assombrit par le désir qui allait le calmer. Dans des gestes tremblants et désordonnés par le plaisir, il essaya de déboutonner la chemise de son chanteur pour finalement l'arracher. Très vite, le tee-shirt subit le même traitement, laissant Hyde torse nu. Puis, il enleva lui-même son haut.

Hyde avait l'impression de brûler. Il accueillit avec joie le froid du parquet dans son dos qui contrastait avec la passion brûlante qui l'envahissait.

Sans aucune gêne, Tetsu frotta ses hanches contre celle de son amant tandis que ses lèvres dérivèrent jusqu'aux boutons de chair rosé qu'il venait de libérer et entreprit de les lécher, mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des petites billes dures. Avec un sourire amusé, le leader effleura du bout des doigts la peau se trouvant sous son nombril, ce qui provoqua un léger tressaillement chez Hyde.

L'androgyne hoqueta lorsque la bouche de Tetsu s'enroula autour de son érection. Perdu dans les sensations, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le bassiste lui avait enlevé son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. S'accrochant aux cheveux du bassiste, Hyde se sentait chavirer de plus en plus. Il pouvait sentir que l'orgasme ne tarderait pas.

_-Tet-chan, je vais__…_

Dans un hurlement d'extase, Hyde se libéra dans la bouche du bassiste. Après quelques secondes, Hyde vit Tetsu se redresser légèrement et venir à sa hauteur. Alors qu'il noua ses doigts aux siens, le chanteur souffla :

-_Tu n__'__étais pas obligé._

_-Je sais._

Amoureusement, Tetsu vint chercher les lèvres de son amant. Tout en l'embrassant, il introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de Hyde, l'obligeant à gémir dans sa bouche et écarter un peu plus les jambes. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Tetsu l'aimait tellement, le désirait comme jamais il n'avait pu désirer une autre personne. Ses sentiments étaient intacts depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur scène. Il s'était battu comme un diable pour que Hyde accepte d'être son chanteur. Il voulait juste faire partie de sa vie, le côtoyer quotidiennement… Alors, lorsque le chanteur lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Tetsu fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Un grognement de colère se fit entendre lorsque Tetsu retira ses doits. Comme à son habitude, Tetsu chercha l'autorisation dans le regard de son amant. Presque imperceptible, celui-ci hocha la tête.

-_Je t__'__aime_. Murmura Hyde.

Souriant, Tetsu embrassa de nouveau Hyde et dégagea son front des mèches de cheveux devenue collante par la sueur. Puis, il entra doucement à l'intérieur.

_-Je t__'__aime aussi._

Hyde serrait fortement des dents tandis que Tetsu rentrait de plus en plus en lui. La douleur était-elle qu'il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer mais le chanteur savait que cela ne durerait pas. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre des omoplates du bassiste lorsque ce dernier frappa quelque chose en lui qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il pouvait entendre les grognements de Tetsu à son oreille alors qu'il s'enfouissait plus profondément en lui.

En hurlant son surnom, Tetsu se vida en lui, vite suivit par le chanteur. Haletant et souriant, le bassiste se laissa tomber sur Hyde qui l'enlaça. Le leader se sentait à sa place. Dans les bras de son amour, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Alors qu'une douce somnolence le gagnait, il entendit la voix de son amant.

_-Dit Tet-chan ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-C__'__est bien toi qui a dit que tu ne me critiquerais plus jamais quand je serai étourdi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Parfait. Car je viens de me souvenir que j__'__ai laissé mes clés sur la porte. Dehors. _


End file.
